


Forbidden Sands, Book One of the Through Time Saga

by capricornkitty1975



Series: Through Time [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Akeifa is Theif King Bakura, Angst, Artifacts, Bakura and Thief King are different people, Curses, Guardian - Freeform, Lemons, Multi, Paranormal Romance, Reincarnation, Supernatural - Freeform, Time Travel, Vampires, Yaoi, angel - Freeform, yami and atem are different people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:51:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 30,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricornkitty1975/pseuds/capricornkitty1975
Summary: What would happen...what would you do...how far would you go...for love?Follow Yugi, Yami, Seto, Joey, Atem, Akeifa, Ryou and Bakura through different time periods as they search for each other, looking for the other half of themselves to make their souls whole due to a diabolical plot set in motion by greed.Set in AUs.  This will be a series of books.  I don't know how many there will be.I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, any art or any media.  I do own the plot, so please no klepto!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jofisk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jofisk/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [sky_kaijou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_kaijou/gifts).



_Every story has a beginning..._

_So does every love..._

_Every story's beginning is different..._

_So is every love's..._

Atem sat on his throne, speaking quietly to his High Priest, Seto.  They were having a very animated, albeit quiet, discussion about some regal matters.  Suddenly, Atem's eyes sparkled as he heard the voice that he lived for.  "Daddy!"  Turning around, he saw the tricolor haired boy run in, giggling.  Atem's face split into a grin.

Chuckling, Atem picked up his similar looking son in a hug.  "How did you escape Joey's attention Yami?"  He smiled.  Yami shrugged, grinning.  Atem beamed at his seven year old.  While looking very similar to his father with the tricolored hair, regal cheekbones and slim, but muscular frame, there was at least one very striking difference.  Yami's eyes were a pool of crimson that stared up into his father's violet orbs. 

At that moment, Seto's eyes narrowed.  It was inexcusable that Joey should let the heir out of his sight.  Bowing to be excused, with a muffled, "My Pharaoh" Seto stalked off to find the blonde haired dog.  Yami looked at his father.  "Joey's gonna get it, idn't he?"  Yami asked innocently. 

Atem's eyes followed his priest.  "I'm afraid so, son."  Shaking his head, Atem turned his attention back to the center of his universe, listening to every word Yami had to say.

******************

"Shit...shit....shit!"  Joey frantically was searching for the heir.  Why he ever thought to play hide and seek with the little shit...uh, I mean the little heir...was beyond him.  _Am I really that much of an idiot?_   Seeing as how he couldn't find the heir, Joey was thinking he was going to have to answer that question in the affirmative.

"Jonouchi!"  The cold booming voice scared Joey into overdrive.  Now Joey was _frantically_ frantic.  Which made him slip and fall on the bedsheet he was by as he was trying to look under the bed.  The thud of his head hitting the floor as his feet flew out from underneath him was painful to hear, but not as painful as it felt.  Opening his eyes, he looked up into the cold blue eyes of the High Priest.

"Get up!"  Seto hissed, grabbing the collar of Joey's shirt and pulling him up like a rag doll.  The High Priest may not look like it, but he was strong.  Standing on wobbly legs, head pounding, Joey glared at Seto.  "How _dare_ you let the heir out of your sight!"  Seto hissed, jerking Joey to him. 

Now Joey was starting to get mad.  Nose to nose they glared at each other.  "Look, Your High and Mighty Holy One!  He's a kid.  He's slippery.  He's..."

Seto interrupted him with a slap across his face.  "He's the heir to Egypt!  If you cannot hold onto him any better than that, you will be back out on the streets.  I don't care who your sister was!"

Joey looked back, blinking.  Tears stung at his eyes, only partially from the pain of the slap.  The emotional slap of his dead sister hurt worse than any physical pain.  "You cold hearted bastard, how dare you utter anything about her?  You don't know a damn thing!"

"I know plenty, mutt.  I know that she loved her son and her husband dearly, and would do anything to protect them, unlike you."  Seto sneered, eyes dark with anger.

"He's my nephew too, and I love him dearly!"  Joey retorted.

"You have a funny way of showing it."  Seto spat, turning on his heel and leaving.

*******************

Ryou smiled, tending to the flowers.  He loved the gardens.  Pruning and shaping the gardens into something worthy of the Pharaoh's sight was something he took great pride in.  He was just finishing up the last rosebush when he heard it.  Searching, he looked for the sound.  Following the muffled sobs, he came upon a young boy, in rags, curled under a bush he had trimmed yesterday.  Ryou's mouth opened in shock.  Grabbing the boy gently, Ryou ran back into the palace, past the guards, including the Head Guard. 

"Please, I need the Pharaoh."  Ryou rushed the boy in.  Bowing, Ryou didn't see the Pharaoh so much as see a figure on the throne.  "My Pharaoh, I...I am so sorry.  I...I don't know what happened...we need healers."

Ryou kept the boy in his arms, head down, as he heard the deep voice ask, "Ryou, for what are you apologizing?"  There seemed to be genuine confusion in Atem's voice.

Ryou looked up, eyes glassy.  "I..I don't know what happened to Yami, My Pharaoh.  He is alive, but very pale and skin..." Ryou's voice tapered off as he saw Yami sitting on his father's lap.  Looking down in confusion at the boy in his arms, he looked back up to Yami and Atem.  Slipping off of his father's lap, Yami came quietly down to stand by Ryou.

"Who's dat?"  Yami asked quietly, pointing at his twin in Ryou's arms.  Ryou looked again from the boy to the heir to the Pharaoh.  Atem shrugged, confusion showing in his eyes.

"I...I don't know..."  Ryou said helplessly.  Yami leaned over, looking at the boy.  The boy's eyes opened, and pools of amethyst lay in their depths.  Seeing all of these odd sights, the boy whimpered, frightened, and tried to crawl out of Ryou's arms.  Ryou set him down gently.

The boy moved to leave, when Yami grabbed the boy's hand.  Amethyst looked into crimson.  The boy's mouth formed a small "o" before smiling softly.  Yami smiled back at him.  "What's your name?" Yami asked.

The cherub smiled.  "Yugi.  And your Yami."

Yami smiled.  He was used to people knowing who he was.  "How come you look like me?"

Yugi smiled.  "I was sent by your momma to make you whole."  He pulled the shirt he had on off, exposing beautiful amethyst wings.  "She didn't want you to be lonely.  She hand picked me for you."

Yami grinned, taking Yugi's hand.  "Let's go find you some clean clothes and food."

****************

Ryou was very, very confused.  So confused, that he was not paying attention to where he was walking.  He didn't really need to...he knew the route to his groundskeeper room by heart.  His feet would automatically take him there.  He had lived at the palace for about six years now, since he was ten and his parents died in a fire.  He had barely survived.  He didn't remember how he survived.  He had been asleep in his bed, and he woke up outside the home, as villagers tried to put the fire out.  His parents' bodies were found in the ruins.

"Princess, you need to be more careful."  Ryou jerked his head to the gruff sounding voice.

"Who..who's there?" He asked.

The silver haired Chief of the Pharaoh's guards walked out.  Besides being the youngest Chief of the Guards ever, he was also the most foul mouthed.  At nineteen, Bakura Touzoku was a force to be reckoned with.  However, Ryou sighed in relief.  _He_ wasn't in any danger.  Well, not from the guard.  If Ryou didn't watch himself, he might say something to embarrass himself totally.  Ryou'd had a crush on the guard for at least three years but Bakura had flirted and flaunted women around, so Ryou had realized he had not a chance in Hades with Bakura.  Smiling, Ryou greeted the guard.  "Hello 'Kura."

Bakura smirked.  "Heard about the angel from earlier.  My Pharaoh responded rather well, don't you think?"

Ryou smiled softly back.  "Well, it had been foretold that his son would surpass Ra himself in wonders, so is it really any wonder that Yami would have found an angelic mate?" 

Bakura smirked at Ryou.  "You always look on the fucking bright side of things, don't you?"

Ryou pushed some hair behind his ears.  "Well, I do tr..."  he was cut off as Bakura pushed himself off of the wall and towards Ryou, capturing Ryou's lips in a kiss.  Ryou let out a squeak of surprise before sliding his eyes closed, mesmerized by the feeling.  _Oh my Ra_...he thought, lost in the sensation of hands in his hair.  He felt a tree hit his back as Bakura leaned in, kissing deeper, hands ghosting over Ryou's neck.

Ryou whimpered, moving his head to the side, exposing his neck more.  He wanted...no _needed_ more.  He had wanted Bakura for so long.  Running his hands down Bakura's back, he felt the muscular man shiver and let out a guttural groan before going to kiss the soft skin of Ryou's neck.  Feeling pressure from those lips, Ryou moaned more, arching his back towards Bakura.  With a growl, Bakura tore away, eyes wild and dark.

"Dinner.  Tomorrow.  Eight p.m. Here."  Bakura stalked off.

Ryou slid down the tree, as his legs wouldn't hold him.  Letting out a shaky breath, he smiled.  It had definitely been a day of surprises...

*************

Akeifa looked up at the moon.  The time was now.  Creeping up to the doors of the palace, he went around the side to the secret entrance.  Slipping in, he followed the route he knew by heart.  Walking out of the panel, he saw the Pharaoh sitting at his desk.  Standing, Atem put his hands on his neck, massaging the sore muscles.  Akeifa crept up behind Atem, putting a knife to the Pharaoh's throat...

Atem sighed, unfazed.  "Thief.  Did you find what I asked for?"

Akeifa was aggravated.  Taking the knife away, Akeifa gritted his teeth slightly.  Atem should have been slightly shocked, at least.  Yet he wasn't.  He never was.  Narrowing his eyes and frowning, Akeifa nodded.  Holding out the golden pyramid, Atem took it and smiled.  "Thank you.  This cannot get into the wrong hands.  I know that Pegasus is looking for it.  If he found it, things would be very bad indeed."

Akeifa shrugged and bowed, looking disinterested.  "Anything else?" 

Atem frowned, but sighed.  Akeifa was always so standoffish.  "No, thank you.  What is your price for this?"  Akeifa had a...unique...business relationship with the Pharaoh.  He was one of the best...if not _the_ best...thief, assassin and spy.  He had no contract nor set price.  Atem would call him, ask him for a job, and it was Akeifa's choice to accept or not.  If Akeifa accepted, he didn't get paid unless the job was done.  And if the job was done to the Pharaoh's satisfaction, Akeifa could choose his price.  Akeifa had never refused a job.  Atem had never been dissatisfied.

Akeifa looked at Atem.  He was still irked that Atem wasn't frightened or at least shocked.  Akeifa was getting rusty or...Akeifa's eyes narrowed more...Atem was learning Akeifa's habits.  Well, that had to change.  Akeifa eyed Atem.  "This was especially difficult and dangerous.  Normal prices won't cut it."

Atem nodded, eyeing Akeifa warily.  "I expected as much.  What would you like, Thief?"  Just because Atem worked with Akeifa didn't mean he trusted him.

Akeifa looked at Atem.  "To pound your royal ass tonight."

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Atem's eyes grew wide.  "What did you just say?"

Akeifa smirked.  _There, that did it.  Maybe I'm not so rusty after all..._

"I said, the price for the pyramid is to pound your royal ass tonight." Akeifa crossed his arms, pleased that he had shocked the stone faced Pharaoh.  Although now...thinking about it...he eyed the Pharaoh.  It would be fun.  The Pharaoh was an attractive man.  Although, Akeifa didn't know if the Pharaoh swung that way.

Atem's face went red.  "Thief.  You go too far.  I have given you wide latitude in your speech to me, and even in what you've asked of me for payment for your missions.  But this...this goes too far."

Akeifa grinned, enjoying this.  "Pharaoh, you go too far.  You assume that I follow you out of some blind obligation.  However, I am no one's subject.  I abide by your rules because you have been good to my little brother.  You allowed him a place on your guard...and he has proven himself to you, rising in the ranks.  He may follow you out of loyalty, but I do not.  So...I fuck your ass, or I take the pyramid back."  Akeifa smirked.

Atem's eyes narrowed.  "You will not speak to your Pharaoh like that.  I am not attracted to men--"

Akeifa waved the explanation away as he interrupted the King of Egypt.  "You don't have to be attracted to men.  That wasn't part of the price.  I...meaning me" he pointed at himself "...not you...me" he pointed at himself again, "...would take my...not your...dick...mine..." he pointed at his crotch "and put it in your royal ass."  He deftly smacked Atem's ass.  Atem jumped, eyes narrowing as he felt an odd sensation run through him at the slap.

Atem didn't know what to do.  The pyramid was a powerful artifact and he couldn't afford to lose it.  However, he knew the quality of rogue standing in front of him.  Before Atem could get a guard in the room, Akeifa would have slit his throat...or, more likely, taken the pyramid.  Even Akeifa knew that killing the Pharaoh would put his brother in a perilous position as Head Guard.  Either way, the pyramid would be lost to the Pharaoh.  If Akeifa took the pyramid...it wouldn't be found. 

Atem narrowed his eyes.  "I could take out my frustrations at this unreasonable request on your brother."

Akeifa kept his composure, and kept smirking.  "But you won't.  You aren't like that.  You actually care about leading Egypt justly and treating people fairly."  Akeifa gave a smile stating that he knew he had already won...his gray eyes sparkling in victory.

Atem was stuck...because what Akeifa said was true.  Frowning, he growled.  "Fine.  What do you want?  How do you even have sex?  I don't have a vagina."  Atem had never been with anyone besides Serenity.  It was nice...it was what was expected of him.  He loved her, dearly.  She was his wife, the mother of his child, and a sweet, kind soul.  It had been five years, but he still missed her.  He hadn't thought about moving on.  He hadn't wanted to share his bed...his hand had sufficed for those urges.

Akeifa smirked.  "Don't worry about that.  I've had sex with men and women and trust me...you'll enjoy it."

Atem sighed.  He was stuck in a trap of his own making.  He should have set prices before...it was just, Akeifa was the best, and those were his terms.  Atem slipped off his clothes, looking at Akeifa silently.  Akeifa hummed in appreciation.  "You are very attractive, Pharaoh.  C'mere...I'll make this enjoyable."  Pulling Atem to him, Akeifa smirked and started kissing Atem's neck.

Atem stiffened.  As Akeifa's lips traveled over his neck to his collarbone, Atem's eyes widened.  These kisses...they were actually enjoyable.  Running his fingers up Atem's arms, Akeifa kissed up Atem's throat and chin, pulling back.  Noticing the pebbles on Atem's arms, he chuckled.  "See?  It feels better than you thought."  Looking into the violet eyes, Akeifa put his lips to Atem's.  Leaning farther in, he ran his lips over those royal lips that were pursed together.  Atem's eyes slid closed.  Akeifa smirked.  Tugging at Atem's lower lip, Akeifa snaked his tongue in Atem's mouth.  As Atem relaxed, Akeifa put his arms around Atem, kissing him deeper. 

Atem moaned, thoroughly enjoying the kiss.  Akeifa smirked and picked up Atem, laying him on the bed.  Atem looked up, eyes hooded.  "I...What am I supposed to do?"  He wasn't used to this.  He was used to being in control, not lying helpless, naked on his back, his cock erect from the kissing.

Akeifa looked hungrily down at Atem.  "Lay there, bitch."  Akeifa rasped.  Atem's cock got harder as he watched Akeifa crawl up.  Licking his fingers, Akeifa slid one finger inside Atem's tight hole as he slid his mouth over Atem's cock.  Atem let out a loud moan, his head rolling back as he tried to process all of these sensations he was experiencing.  Working Atem's cock with his mouth and tongue as he made room with his fingers for himself in that royal ass, Akeifa was rock hard as well.  Atem was gorgeous.  _I may have to make this a condition of payment more often._

As Akeifa stopped and pulled back, Atem whimpered, arching his back towards Akeifa.  Smirking, Akeifa slipped out of his pants and slid his engorged cock up to Atem's entrance.  A sliver of fear sliced through Atem as he felt Akeifa sliding his cock around on his ass, but that fear disappeared as he felt Akeifa thrust inside him.  Atem was sure that it hurt...but somehow that pain just intensified the pleasure.  Atem pushed against Akeifa as Akeifa grabbed Atem's hips and thrust in and out of Atem.  Akeifa kept thrusting, hitting that bundle of nerves which caused Atem's cock to twitch and  coat his stomach as he came.  Finally, with a guttural grunt, Akeifa exploded inside of Atem.  Slowing down and sliding out, Akeifa walked into the bathing chambers.  Coming out a few minutes later, he chuckled as Atem still lay there, breathing heavily.  Slipping on his pants, Akeifa smirked.  "Thanks, Pharaoh.  Call on me again if you have a job for me."  Winking, he slipped out of the panel, and was gone.

Atem lay on his back, thoroughly exhausted and sated.  As his eyes slipped closed, a thought ran through his mind.  _I will may have to have more of that.  Perhaps casual sex isn't that bad..._

***********

Joey couldn't sleep. What the Priest had said hurt.. a lot more than he wanted to believe. Huffing, he tossed over on his side. He loved his sister. She had been his rock, and he had been hers. It had been five years since she was gone...she was only nineteen when she died...the same age as he was now. Flipping on his back, he wanted to punch that snobby High Priest. Seto didn't know everything. In fact, Seto didn't know anything. Jumping out of bed, Joey headed out to confront the Priest.

Heading to the Priest's room, he banged on the door. After a few moments, a blue eye appeared at the door, and then the door opened fully . Standing there was that son of a bitch priest, in his bed clothing. "What do you want, Mutt? I was sleeping." Seto growled.

Joey pushed into the room, gaining the advantage because he shocked Seto, who was still groggy. "What in Ra's na..." Seto started before Joey whirled on him.

"Shut up! Just shut the fuck up! You had no right to bring my sister into the conversation earlier. You don't know a fucking thing! Yea, I fucked up, but you...what you did...was beyond low...was beyond cold. You bringing her into the conversation was the same as kicking me in the nuts!" Joey's eyes blazed.

Seto turned around, glaring. "You need to calm down, Mutt..." he hissed.

"Like Hades I need to calm down! You need to start treating people with some fucking compassion...or do you not know that word?" Joey shot right back.

Seto raised an eyebrow. "I have a well versed vocabulary, Puppy." He said coldly.

Joey whirled. His eyes went cold. "What the hell happened to you, Seto? You used to be a nice guy...friendly...but now...ever since you became High Priest...you've been nothing but a High Prick. What the fuck changed?" Joey was searching Seto's face, looking for the answers to his questions.

"I have more responsibilities." Seto responded quietly, a painful feeling in his chest. He needed to stay angry...he had to stay angry. He had to push. "Unlike you who can't even keep his own nephew in view." He hissed.

It worked. Joey jerked upright in anger. "You son of a bitch..." He drew back to punch Seto. He forgot how strong and agile Seto was. Seto easily caught his hand, shoving Joey against the wall. Seto, however, forgot how determined Joey could be when he was angry. Joey took his free left hand and slapped Seto painfully across the face. Anger flared in Seto's eyes as he grabbed Joey's other hand, pinning Joey to the wall.

"Jonouchi..." Seto's eyes narrowed. "Don't hit me again." His voice hissed over Joey's skin, leaving goosebumps of danger and ...

Joey glared right back at Seto. "Or what? You'll hit me? You've already did that. You'll insult me? You already did that too. So what?" Joey's eyes were raw with emotion.

"Jonouchi..." Seto said warningly.

"What, Priest?" Joey whispered, quietly. Joey loved him. He knew it. But he also knew that Seto didn't love anyone, except maybe himself.

"Stop." Seto ordered, quietly.

"Stop what, Priest?" Joey spat. "Just cause you're nineteen and a High Priest doesn't mean that you can order everyone to do what you say. Seems you been in your high and mighty position for too long."

Must. Stay. Angry. "You don't know me at all, dog." Seto growled.

Joey thrashed against Seto's grip. "I know you are an uncaring, unfeeling, unloving dickhead!" Joey hissed.

Seto leaned back as if slapped. Dropping Joey's hands, he just stood there, looking at Joey. Turning, he said, quietly. "Get out. You don't know anything about me, my life, or the position I am in."

Joey stopped.  Something in Seto's voice sounded...pained.  _But why would Seto be upset?_   _I was just pointing out the obvious.  Seto quit being friendly when the Pharaoh and Seren..._ everything clicked with Jonouchi then.  Seto stopped being friendly and playing about the time that Atem married Serenity. Seto was all business and didn't want to be around Joey after Serenity died. Seto was hard on Joey...because Joey wasn't Serenity. 

Swallowing thickly, Joey turned and started to walk out. "I...I loved her too. I'm really sorry I didn't see it sooner." He whispered.

Seto raised his eyebrow and turned around. "What are you talking about?"

Joey looked at Seto. "Hey...you're secret is safe with me. I won't tell Atem. We all loved her."  He shut the door behind him on his way out.

Seto looked at the door, recognition dawning. "Mutt, you really are dense."  He whispered, shaking his head as he went back to bed.

********************

Ryou smiled as he went into his room.  Bakura had actually asked him on a date!  Ryou sat down, slipping into his night clothes.  As he slipped into bed, he lay awake, thinking of what tomorrow might bring.  Finally, darkness started at the edge of his vision, ushering in the beginnings of sleep.  Ryou whimpered as he slipped off the edge into dreams...or nightmares.

_It was dark.  And smoky.  W...Where was he?  Ryou sat up, looking around.  His room!  It was on fire!  Ryou tried to jump up and noticed he was in pajamas he hadn't seen in many, many years.  He tried to get up out of the bed.  His lungs burned...the smoke had gotten deep.  Coughing, flames flickering at the door, Ryou only took two steps before falling.  Trying to get up again, he just collapsed.  It hurt to breathe, it hurt to move.  Curling up in a ball, Ryou hoped to go to sleep.  In sleep it would quit hurting...everything would quit hurting..._

_Suddenly, he felt arms around him.  Looking up, he saw espresso colored eyes out of  the smoke.  "Quiet, dove.  You'll be okay."  The rough voice whispered quietly.  And just as suddenly, Ryou was outside, by himself, coughing.  Looking around, Ryou couldn't find anyone around.  Who was that person?  Why had they saved him?   Ryou determined it must have been a guardian angel.  Darkness stole his vision as the smoke was still floating in his lungs.  As Ryou passed out, his protector watched from the distance, pleased to know that Ryou would be okay and taken care of, as some villagers ran to get him medical attention._

*****************

Yami looked at Yugi. "Did it hurt?" Yami asked.

"Did what hurt?" Yugi looked up. He was playing with one of the cats in the palace.

"Being born." Yami sat down, cross legged.

Yugi scrunched his nose up at Yami. "How would I know?"

Yami sighed in frustration. "Well, weren't you born when you met my momma?"

Yugi smiled at Yami. "Nope. I've been up in Heaven for a while. She just saw me and thought I was your other half."

"Why'd she think that?"  Yami asked, petting the cat with one hand.

Yugi shrugged.  "I dunno.  Don't you like me?"  He asked, his big amethyst eyes reflecting Yami's face.

"I love you, Yugi!  I already feel happier than anytime since my momma left.  You're my partner...we'll be partners in fun, in life, and in crime.  You're my Aibou!"  Yami smiled, grabbing Yugi's hand.  "We'll be best friends forever, won't we?"

Yugi smiled. "Yup, best friends through time even!" He giggled.


	3. Chapter 3

Atem awoke the next morning.  Yawning, he started to stand and then winced in pain.  Trying to walk, his backside screamed in protest.  Limping, he went to his bathing chamber.  Servants were there, drawing his bath.  As he limped in, one of the servants raised his eyebrow at the Pharaoh.  The servant nodded to a younger woman and she ran out.  Moments later, as Atem started to step into the water, Seto's voice rang out.  "My Pharaoh, stop."

Atem turned, a violet eye over his left shoulder.  Seto walked up.  Nodding a  dismissal to the servants, they quickly left.  Seto sat down.  "What happened to you, cousin?  What ails you?"

Atem frowned as he slid into the water.  Sighing slightly in pleasure, he closed his eyes.  He was not sure what to feel about last night.  He could not deny that he enjoyed the experience.  Did that make him homosexual?  But, he enjoyed sex with Serenity, too.  Sighing, he looked up at Seto.

"I paid for the pyramid's return."  Atem stated simply.

Seto looked over Atem's body with a practiced eye.  "I see no injuries, cousin."  He stared at Atem silently.

Atem looked down.  "The thief required...intimate payment last night."

Seto straightened, eyes narrowing dangerously.  "He will pay with his life."  Seto started to stand as Atem opened his eyes. 

"Stop.  He didn't rape me.  He stated his payment was..."  Atem's eyes narrowed as his mouth pursed into a line.  With a big sigh he gritted out, "to pound my royal ass.  Or the pyramid was back with him."

Seto glared.  "The same as rape. "

"No.  I had a choice.  He could have taken the pyramid and I could have hired a different thief."  Atem sighed.  "Besides, that is not the most disturbing thing of last night."

Seto raised an eyebrow, silent.  Waiting.

Keeping his eyes closed, Atem forced the thoughts out of his mouth.  "I think I liked it."

***********

Joey woke up to something tickling his nose.  Wiping his nose with his hand, he opened one honey eye.  Crimson eyes were above him.  Yawning and stretching he  sat up...and saw amethyst eyes peek around his nephew.  Smiling at the two, he swung his legs over the bed.  "What ya up to?"

Yami grinned.  "Ima take Yugi around the palace and show him around!  Find us!"  Yami giggled as Yugi grinned and grabbed Yami, jumping out the window and flying away.

"Hey...c'mere!"  Joey yelled, just missing grabbing a foot.  Joey groaned and flopped on the bed, angry blue eyes invading his thoughts.  Yami was going to get him killed...literally.

***********

Seto sat at his desk, scribing some spells.  A knock interrupted his thoughts.  "Come in."  He stated, eyes still on the papyru as he continued scribing.  He heard the door open.  Never stopping, he queried, "Yes?"

A throat was cleared.  Seto stopped writing, pen poised above the hieroglyphics.  He knew the sound of that throat clearing anywhere.  Silently he sat, pen poised over the paper, waiting.

An aggravating silence followed.  Seto looked up, glaring.  Joey stood there looking very, very uncomfortable.  "What?"  Seto demanded, eyes cold.

"Well, uh...ya see...Yami kinda...well...flew out the window." Joey blushed.

Seto stood quickly and strode to Joey.  "What.  Did.  You.  Say?"  Seto growled through gritted teeth as he kept his fists at his sides for fear of punching Joey.

"Well...uh...I...Yugi...da angel...he grabbed Yami and flew out the window...they were both laughing..."  Joey gulped nervously.  He remembered the strength from yesterday.  Looking in the frigid blue eyes, his heart sank.  He disappointed Seto.  Again.  Looking down, he blinked the moisture out of his eyes.  _It didn't matter.  He loves Serenity.  I can't compete with a ghost._

"I cannot believe that you cannot keep track of the heir!"  Seto hissed.  "You are demoted.  Immediately!  You will serve under Ryou in the garden.  Get your stuff and Get.  Out."

"Seto.  Yami isn't in danger.  Yugi has him.  Yugi is an angel for Ra's sake...Yami couldn't be safer.  Let's talk about dis.  This isn't about Yami, is it?"  Joey's honey eyes glimmered with hurt and sadness.

Seto glared at Joey.  "Of course it is.  You are irresponsible and cannot keep track of your _sister's_ child.  This is completely about Ya..."

"Seto...I'm not her...nuttin' will bring her back."  Joey murmured, looking down at his feet.

"I never said you were her."  Seto responded, indignantly.

"Seto...we all loved Ser..."

Seto glared.  He huffed, emotions snapping at the false accusation dripping from Joey's explanation combined with the frustration running through his veins and emotions.  "I do not love Serenity!"  Seto erupted, tired of this foolish notion.

Joey looked at Seto in confusion. "Well, if you didn't love her...then why?"

Seto just looked at Joey. Grabbing Joey's head, he crushed his lips against Joey's. Joey had started to pull away, thinking Seto was going to head butt him, but upon realizing that Seto was kissing him, Joey growled low in his throat, kissing back passionately, arms around Seto's neck, fighting to kiss back, fighting for dominance. Pulling back after a few moments, when the need for oxygen became annoyingly important, dark cobalt clashed with dark honey. "Because I love you, Joey.  I always have...but a High Priest has to be celibate." Seto rasped.

Joey's mouth fell open slightly. "Y...you love me?" He whispered.

Seto closed his eyes. "Yes, but I cannot do anything with you.  Please leave before I do something we cannot return from.  As of right now, you can still go and have a plentiful life...if I have you, I don't think I could let you go.  And I cannot have you." Seto turned back around, going and sitting down at his desk.  "Of course you are not demoted.  But try to keep my baby cousin safe."  Seto picked up the pen, eyes fixated on the papyrus he was writing on. 

Joey had been dismissed.

*****************

Ryou went about work that day, an endless smile on his face.  Humming as he tended the gardens, he didn't notice the eyes watching him.  "Princess...you need to be more observant.  Someone could sneak up on you and hurt you."  Bakura walked out then, holding a spear.  Ryou smiled up at him, tucking a piece of wayward white hair behind his ear, smudging some dirt on his sunburnt cheek.

Bakura walked up to Ryou.  "I'll pick you up at the front at eight." 

Ryou smiled up at Bakura.  "Okay."  He smiled, nodding.

Bakura smirked.  "Don't look at me like that.  Don't make me out to be a fucking angel.  I'm far from it, dove."  He winked and walked off.  Ryou blushed and kept smiling.  Tonight was going to be... _Wait...did he just call me dove?_

*************

Yami giggled, the wind blowing through his hair as Yugi held him securely, flying above Egypt.  "This is amazing!"  He looked back at Yugi.  Yugi grinned back at Yami.  Swooping down, Yugi landed gently by a small lake.  Yami's mouth opened in surprise.  "This is beautiful, Yugi!  How didja know about it?"  He turned around and smiled at his angel.

Yugi shrugged.  "I just saw it when we were flying over.  Wanna go swimming?"  Yugi asked.

"Sure!"  Yami stated and stripped down naked as Yugi did as well.  Jumping in the water, the two boys played long into the afternoon, not a care in the world.  When hunger pains reminded the boys that they needed to eat, Yami and Yugi crawled out of the water.  Searching around, they found some coconuts, wild berries, and a few bananas.  Setting out a picnic lunch, the boys ate, exchanging stories of their lives. 

Yugi loved to hear about Yami's exploits around the palace and his relationship with his father, uncle, and cousin.  Yami liked to hear...really anything that Yugi had to say.  He loved to hear the sound of Yugi's voice.  It was so peaceful and calming.  Happier than either had been in a long time, Yami and Yugi fell asleep under a tree as the hot sun beat down on the island.

After waking, Yugi and Yami got dressed.  Flying back to the palace, Yugi flew into Yami's room and gently deposited Yami on his feet.  Giggling, Yami grinned.  "Whatcha wanna do now?"

Yugi smiled.  "I don't care...as long as we do it together."


	4. Chapter 4

Ryou smoothed his hair, again.  He was waiting, trying to act like he wasn't.  He was not sure exactly how long he had been there.  He was worried that Bakura had changed his mind.  As Ryou's fingers ran through his soft hair, a flower was put in front of his face.  Smelling the fragrance, Ryou smiled.

"Jasmine is my favorite."  Ryou sighed happily, taking the flower.  Bakura walked in front of Ryou.

"I know, princess."  Bakura showed a rare smile.  "Ready to eat?"

Ryou smiled.  "Yes!"

Bakura chuckled; offering his arm, Ryou happily took it.  In his cream leggings and sky blue tunic, Bakura thought Ryou looked angelic....though he'd never admit it.  Looking over at Bakura, his wild silverish hair whipping in the wind, his tan leggings and black tunic, slight black kohl under his eyes, Ryou thought Bakura looked exotically handsome.  As Bakura led Ryou to the back of the palace, Ryou raised an eyebrow in curiosity.  Bakura pulled out a black cloth.  Ryou gulped nervously as Bakura looked at him.  "Do you trust me?"  Bakura whispered, causing goose bumps to pop up on Ryou's arms.

"Y...yes."  Ryou whispered, staring up at those dark eyes he had adored for so long.  As the black cloth covered his eyes, Ryou could hear Bakura at his ear.

"Take my hand." Ryou felt a calloused hand take his and twirl him around a couple times.  Before Ryou could ask, he could hear the smirk in Bakura's voice, "You know these gardens well.  I can't have you figuring out where I am taking you."

Ryou smiled at Bakura's cunning.  As he was led around for several minutes, Ryou was suddenly stopped.  Bakura walked up behind him and slowly took off the blindfold.  Ryou gasped.  There was a small table set by the fountain, and there were candles in glass jars all over the place, hanging from trees, setting around on stones and...Ryou gasped.  There were flower petals in the fountain, along with floating candles.  Looking up to  Bakura, he smiled.  "This is beautiful, 'Kura."  He whispered.  Blushing fiercely, Ryou looked down.  "I...is it okay that I call you that?"

Bakura smirked down at the little dove he had.  "Of course, princess."  He said simply, motioning for Ryou to sit.  As Ryou did, he saw that there were already two plates there covered.  Opening a bottle of wine, Bakura poured out a full glass to Ryou, and sat the bottle down by himself.  "Didn't know if you were allergic to anything, so I got a bit of e'rything."  Bakura stated, taking a swig from the bottle.

Ryou grinned.  This was more like the Bakura he knew.  He appreciated the sweet gestures...but Bakura wasn't that..."sweet"...so the rough edge was a comforting gesture.  As Ryou lifted the cover, he smiled.  There were some fruits and vegetables, some figs, and some fish.  Smiling, Ryou started eating as Bakura did as well.

"So...how did you end up here as a guard?"  Ryou asked, curious.

Bakura shrugged, taking another drink.  "I can fight fucking with the best of them.  Guess the Pharaoh wanted me kicking other asses instead of his."  Bakura shrugged as Ryou giggled.

"What's your favorite color, buttercup?"  Bakura asked  as Ryou took a delicate sip of wine.

"Blue."  Ryou stated.  "Yours?"

Bakura thought for a second.  "Black."  Finishing his meal, he went and sat by Ryou, putting an arm around Ryou's shoulder.  Ryou was finished as well, and leaned back into Bakura, staring at the fountain as they talked late into the night, the stars sparkling in the sky.

*************

Atem paced nervously in his bedroom.  He shouldn't have done this...it was completely unnecessary and completely foolish.  Sighing, he sat down at his desk, looking over some items needing attention.

"I have it...though I wonder why you asked for my services over something so...easily obtainable."  The gruff voice cut through the silence, Atem jumping slightly.  Turning and eyeing the thief, Atem saw that Akeifa did in fact have the item he requested.  Holding out his hand, he waited for Akeifa to hand him the dagger.

Smirking as he walked over, Akeifa handed the dagger to the Pharaoh.  "Now...what should I ask for in payment?"  He asked aloud.

Atem swallowed hard, looking up from his lashes.  "Yes, thank you.  This is the dagger I was looking for.  What amount of coin do you require?"  He hoped his voice remained calm and not shaky, as it sounded to his nervous ears.

Akeifa smirked.  "Oh...I don't know that I can go back to coin after tasting that lusciousness."  Akeifa stated, sliding his hand on Atem's ass and squeezing tightly.  Atem jumped, trying to steady his breathing that just hitched up several notches.  Pulling away, Atem looked down his nose.

"Thief, get one thing straight.  I am Pharaoh.  You do not tell me what to do, and you do not grope me."  Atem tried to look regally bored.

Suddenly, Akeifa had Atem against the wall, hips grinding against Atem.  "Let me set things straight, _Pharaoh_.  I will grope you any damn time I please, I will tell you what to do, and neither of us are straight."  Akeifa shoved his tongue into Atem's mouth as Atem moaned in pleasure at the feeling of that muscle making his senses reel.  As Atem was pushed on the bed, disrobed, and had a pillow placed under his hips, he started thinking he could get used to this kind of payment on a regular basis.

***********

Joey lay awake, staring at the ceiling.  He couldn't get over what Seto had told him, nor how that kiss had felt.  Joey wanted...no, he _craved_   more of Seto.  He didn't give two camel shits about rules.  It didn't make a damn bit of sense why Seto had to be celibate.  Most people can function better when having someone on their side to talk to and take problems to at night.  Yup...celibacy was stupid...and Joey was going to go explain that to Seto right then.

Getting up, he walked down to Seto's bedroom and knocked.  Getting no answer, he thought that perhaps Seto was working late, as he did many nights.  As Joey rounded the corner, he saw that he was right.  There was light behind Seto's door.  As Joey got closer, he heard sounds behind the door.  It didn't sound like more than Seto in there...that piqued Joey's curiosity.  As he put his ear to the door, the sounds were muffled.  _Shit...he's probably praying.  I can't stand out here all night and wait for him to get done...guards'll start talking and then I'll REALLY get in trouble.  But I can't go back to my room...I may lose my nerve._ Opening the door just slightly, Joey was going to go in and sit in the corner quietly, out of Seto's way until Seto was done praying.  What Joey saw blew all thoughts out of his mind.

Sitting in his chair with his head back and eyes closed, Seto had his cock out, stroking the hard member that was standing rigid and weeping.  Joey immediately felt himself harden at seeing the erotic sight.  Closing the door quietly, Joey was mesmerized...and painfully erect.  Seto was panting quietly as his hand kept pumping his member, face flushed.  Unable to stop himself, Joey crawled under the open desk and licked the purple head.  Stopping as his eyes flew open, Seto looked down at Joey.  "J...Jonouchi..wh..."  Kaiba couldn't continue as Joey took Seto's member in his mouth, all the way to the hilt, watching his gag reflexes.  Seto's head lolled back as he gripped the armrest of his chair.  He knew he needed to stop but it felt so amazingly good he didn't think he could.  As Joey worked on Seto's plump cock, Seto's moaning  got louder.

"J...Joey...please...oh, Ra..."  Seto mumbled, gripping the armrests so hard his knuckles turned white.  Joey slipped his hand into his own pants, stroking himself as he kept up the pace until he felt Seto release down his throat.  As he continued to lick Seto clean, he grunted loudly as he came in his trousers.  Pulling back after Seto was completely done, Joey looked up at Seto with hooded eyes through his eyelashes.  Seto looked down, pushing his chair back as Joey crawled out and stood, looking down at Seto.  Neither spoke for several moments as they stared at each other.  Finally, Seto spoke.

"Joey...I told you..."  Seto stated, swallowing thickly.

"I know."  Joey mumbled.  "But, Kaiba...the problem with celibacy is that it doesn't help anything.  Everyone needs someone to turn to."  Joey argued reasonably.

"I should be able to turn to Ra."  Seto stated, putting his head in his hands, brunette bangs sticking out from his fingers.

"Ra put people down here for you to turn to."  Joey pleaded quietly, kneeling down next to Seto, taking the brunette's hands in his.

Ignoring the stickiness of Joey's hands, Seto looked at him.  After several minutes, Seto seemed to make up his mind.  "Come."  He got up, adjusting and refastening his pants, and led Joey to his room.  Shutting the door, he turned to Joey.  "No fooling around, just...lay with me?"  The brokenness in the cold blue eyes about broke Joey's heart.  Nodding, he slipped down to his boxers and crawled into the priest's bed.  Seto came out with a cloth, wiping his hands and handed them to Joey.  Joey blushed and wiped his hands, setting the cloth aside before pulling the priest close to him and holding Kaiba tightly until both fell asleep.

*****************

Yawning, Yugi and Yami crawled into bed in their boxers.  After coming back from swimming, they had played with the palace cats, as well as some other games.  As they lay on the pillows looking at each other, Yugi turned thoughtful.  "Will you have to get married some day?"  He asked quietly.

Yami stretched, scratching his armpit.  "I dunno.  I think Daddy married Mommy cause he loved her, not cause he _had_ to marry her."  Yami stated.  "But if I'm gonna get married, it'll be to you.  You're my other half, hand picked by my Mommy.  And Mommy always knew best how to take care of me.  So if she says you're best for me, then I trust her.  Besides, I love you already."  Yami grinned at Yugi.  Yugi grinned back at Yami.

"I love you, too."  Leaning up, he pecked Yami's lips.  Gnawing his bottom lip, Yugi looked up at Yami with big eyes.  "But how do I know you won't find someone better?"  Yugi whispered worriedly.

Yami grinned big.  "Wait!!!  I know!"  Jumping out of the bed, he lit a candle and went over to a small ivory box on his nightstand.  Opening it, Yami dug around until he found what he was looking for.  Shutting it, he came back over to the bed.  Putting the candle on the nightstand, he grabbed Yugi's hands.  "I love you, Yugi Motou, and I want to marry you.  We can't get married now, we are too young.  So this is my promise to you...I will marry you when we get old enough."  And with that, he slipped his mother's wedding band inlaid with pearls on Yugi's finger.  And somehow, it fit perfectly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting, I was gone on vacay last week. Back now and I plan on updating at least once more, if not twice this weekend to make up for the drought. Hope you all enjoy!!!

Ryou woke up early, a smile on his face as he remembered the dream he had the night before of his first date with Bakura one month ago to the day.  He rolled over, looking at the newest jasmine he had placed in a glass of water that Bakura had given him last night.  Smiling wider, Ryou got up, humming as he got ready for the day.  As he walked out into the brilliant sunshine, it seemed that the sun was shining brighter than before.  Continuing his humming, he went about getting his tools and going about his day, placing his floppy hat on his head. 

As Ryou was bent over pulling weeds a while later, he felt an arm snake around his waist.  "Midnight at the fountain, princess.  It's our anniversary."  The gruff voice spoke in Ryou's ear, sending chills down Ryou's spine.   A quick kiss on the neck, and he was gone.  Ryou looked up, smiling at Bakura's back.  Wiping his brow, he bent down, candlelight in his memory as he went back to work.  A hum slipped out of his lips as dark eyes consumed his thoughts.

***************

Seto sat at his desk.  It had been a month since he broke down.  It had been a month since he had let Jonouchi in.  Waking up the next morning in the mutt's arms had been nice...too nice in fact.  Seto had crawled out of the embrace and left quietly.  He wasn't supposed to care about others in a romantic way.  He couldn't.

He had tried to tell Jonouchi this.  But when he saw the mutt's face, Seto couldn't make words form.  He couldn't tell the mutt he never wanted to see him again.  Because it wasn't true.  Seto wanted to see Jonouchi.  He really did.  It hurt somewhere deep in his chest to think he'd never see Jonouchi again...so Seto did what Seto did best.  He ignored the issue and stayed clear of Jonouchi.  He had managed it successfully, until last night.

_"Kaiba!  Wait!"  Seto looked around trying to find an escape route.  Unfortunately, all he found was that he was vulnerable, out in the open.  Pinching the bridge of his nose, Seto slowly turned around to face his biggest weakness._

_"Yes?"  Seto stated in what he hoped was a calm voice._

_Joey looked up at Seto, like a puppy.  "Hey, Kaiba...I know ya been busy...could we maybe...eat dinner together tonight and talk?"  Joey's face was filled with expectation._

_"N...no, I'm sorry Jonouchi.  I have to work late tonight.  There is talks that a war is coming, and I have to be ready.  Excuse me."  Seto turned abruptly and left, leaving a crushed Joey in his wake._

_"I know why your running, Kaiba.  You can't stop these feelings."  Joey said quietly...but Seto still heard.  Seto heard...and couldn't deny the truth in the statement._

Sighing, Seto put his head in his hands.  He had to find a way out of this that wouldn't hurt either of them.  Yes, he had to be celibate, but he didn't need to hurt Joey.  Tapping his fingers on his desk, his eyes stared unseeing out the window of the palace...honey brown eyes haunting his thoughts.

**************

Yugi was laying under a tree, his head in Yami's lap. Yawning, he smiled up at Yami. "Whatcha wanna do today?" His thumb unconsciously rubbed the wedding band on his finger.

Yami smiled down at his angel. "I like this."

Yugi giggled. "I do too, but we can't sit here alone all day. We gotta get up to eat or go to the bathroom at least." Yugi stretched his hand in the air. Yami grabbed it, intertwining their fingers.

Yami frowned playfully. "How come you gotta ruin the moment with something real world-y?" Yami grumbled as Yugi smiled at him.

"Cause I'm hungry! C'mon!" Yugi got up, pulling Yami to his feet. "I know what we can eat." Yami smiled, following Yugi good naturedly. As they passed the Royal Museum, Yami froze. Yugi stopped, turning back to look at Yami. "What is it?" Coming back around Yugi saw a very pale man with teal hair gripping the pyramid.

Yugi remembered the stories that were told over dinner about the pyramid and about how valuable it was to Atem. Yugi also realized that there was something not quite right nor natural about this man. Rushing in, Yugi flew straight at the teal haired man, shocking him into dropping the pyramid as Yugi threw a small lightning bolt at the man. As the lightning singed the man's face he snarled, baring fangs and grabbed Yugi, biting his neck and slinging him with unnatural strength against a wall. The wall cracked where Yugi's head landed and a few of the crumbled rocks skittered to the ground as blood seeped out of the two puncture wounds on Yugi's neck.

"Yugi!" Yami screamed, running over to his beloved, who was unmoving. The teal haired man took the opportunity, grabbing the pyramid, and ran as Yami's voice echoed through the halls, the young prince's screams and sobs heartbreaking to hear.

****************

 

Atem sat on his throne, staring off into nothingness. The Pharaoh had a problem...a big problem. He was starting to care for the thief. That wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to be falling in lo...he wasn't supposed to be liking the thief. There had been a couple more jobs that Akeifa had required...lewd...payment for. Then...Akeifa just started coming over occasionally in the evening to talk. Atem enjoyed those evenings. Perhaps too much. Sometimes it led to the bed, but sometimes...miraculously...it did not. Atem enjoyed those evenings just as much. Getting to know the thief, talking about their likes and dislikes...that was...comforting. Sometimes tragically so, like last night...

_"I really don't think about them that much anymore. Did you know I wanted to kill you for the longest time?" Akeifa stated, popping a grape in his mouth as he eyed the Pharaoh._

_"That doesn't surprise me. I know where you are from, and I know what my Uncle did to you. I can't undo that, and I am sorry. I wish I could." Atem's eyes were sad._

_Akeifa shrugged, looking off in the distance. "No need for you to carry that burden. You didn't do it." His eyes grew haunted as the years melted away and he was that scared little boy hiding by the wall. He shivered involuntarily as the sights and sounds of that day came rushing back to him. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking at the hand, he couldn't force himself to look Atem in the eyes._

_He felt Atem get off of the bed and go behind, kissing Akeifa's shoulders. "I almost killed you." Akeifa confessed quietly._

_Atem said nothing, just kept kissing Akeifa's shoulders. Akeifa turned around, capturing Atem's hands as he pulled Atem into a kiss...a gentle, soul searching kiss. "I don't know what I'm doing." Akeifa confessed as Atem sat there, in shock...but not wanting the thief to leave him._

_"I don't, either." Atem admitted. "But...I'm liking this." Atem smiled shyly._

_Akeifa smirked. "Me, too." Kissing Atem again, he stood. "Gotta go, Pharaoh."_

Atem noticed a guard come in, looking panicked. "My Pharaoh...the pyramid...it's gone and Yugi is badly injured."

 


	6. Chapter 6

Atem ran towards his son and the Puzzle's empty resting place.  Skidding in, Atem's stomach churned violently at the sight.  His son, his precious Yami, was holding a bleeding Yugi in his arms, sobbing hysterically, his hands on Yugi's neck, blood oozing from underneath the Prince's small hands.  Seto ran in seconds behind Atem as the Head Guard was wise and knew he had many people to get.  Bakura had sent Valon to get the Pharaoh,  Alistair to get Seto, and Malik to get Akeifa, with strong caution for Malik to not open his mouth if he valued his head to remain on his neck.  Malik's instructions were specific.  Malik was to go to the hideout, retrieve Akeifa, and have Akeifa wait in the Pharaoh's bedroom.  Bakura stood by the door, guarding the scene inside from prying eyes on the outside.

Seto rushed up to Yami.  "My Prince, please!  You must let me see his wounds if I am to heal him!"  Seto looked to Atem who came over, pulling Yami away from Yugi.  Yami screamed bloody murder, pushing hands at his father, flailing arms and legs, trying to get to Yugi.  Seto looked at Yugi's marks and picked him up quickly.  "Bring Yami with us.  It will be the only way to keep him calm."  Atem nodded, carrying a hysterical Yami, following Seto.  Bakura nodded to two guards.

"Keep this room sealed or your fucking balls will be your next meal."  The two guards nodded, blocking the room.

Seto led them to his bedroom, laying Yugi quickly on the bed.  Atem gave up trying to hold Yami at that point, and set him down.  Yami rushed over, grabbing Yugi's pale hands.  "Please, don't die...Yugi...you're my best friend...my Aibou.  I can't live without you.  Please, don't die...angels can't die."  Yami sobbed into Yugi's hair.

Seto had quickly made a paste of crushed herbs and placed it on the marks on Yugi's neck.  Looking to Atem, he sighed.  "My Pharaoh, the next few hours will be critical.  You go, get the puzzle back.  Leave Yami here with me.  I'll take care of him and Yugi.  Egypt needs you."

Atem sighed.  Nodding, he went over, kissing his son's head and leaving the room quickly.  Walking out, he didn't want to think about what he saw.  He hoped Seto could hide it before Yami became even more hysterical.  Yugi's beautiful wings were slowly turning black and withering away.

************

As Atem walked out of the room, Bakura approached, bowing.  "My Pharaoh, the solution to the problem of the missing puzzle is in your chambers, I believe."

Atem looked at Bakura puzzled, but nodded and headed to his chambers.  Walking in, his eyes grew huge at the sight of Akeifa in the room.  Whirling on Bakura, eyes narrowing, Atem's voice came out strained.  "The meaning of this?"  His guilty conscience was making his mind work in overdrive, trying to sort out the mess.  _How Bakura could have figured out that Akeifa and I were...  No, Akeifa would never have told him!  Unless...did Akeifa steal the Puzzle?  Akeifa **is** a thief after all...but if that was the case, why would he give the Puzzle to me at all?_   Atem refused to believe that Akeifa felt nothing for him.  Atem refused to believe that Akeifa was using him for some nefarious plans.  Atem refused to believe that Akeifa was evil.

Bakura looked at Atem, face revealing nothing.  "My brother is a master thief.  If anyone can find the Puzzle, it is him."  Bakura bowed, leaving.  He had other things to do than play private tutor for the fucking Pharaoh, for Ra's sake!

Atem turned to Akeifa as the door closed.  Akeifa's face was serious.  "I will go out and do reconnaissance.  I will be back as soon as I have more information and a plan.  I will be back tonight."  Akeifa disappeared as Atem nodded his head in approval.

******************

Several hours passed at what seemed to be a snail's pace to Atem.  After dealing with the affairs of the kingdom, Atem had went back to Seto's room and sat.  Yami was asleep on the bed with Yugi, his hands intertwined with the fallen angel's delicate fingers.  Neither had woken in at least two hours.  Atem strongly suspected that Seto had given Yami a sedative, and Atem was thankful for that.  Suddenly, there was a light knock on the door.  Seto went for it as Atem held up his hand, stopping Seto.  Atem went to the door, cracking it open.  Upon seeing no one out there, Atem whispered to Seto, "I need to check on the status of the Pyramid."  Seto nodded as Atem scurried out and back to his chambers.  Walking in, Atem saw Akeifa sitting on the bed.  Atem rushed over, eyes looking at Akeifa questioningly.

Akeifa frowned.  "Somehow Dartz got into the palace and took the Puzzle.  For what ends, I do not know.  However, Pegasus didn't kill Dartz as legend told, but sired Dartz. We don't know if Dartz is working with Pegasus or not.  Just because a vampire is sired doesn't mean they stay with their sire.  However, from what I could find out, Dartz is very powerful.  He probably got into the palace because he used magic that made him unable to be seen.  In any event, the Puzzle needs to be found.  I would normally go on my own, but vampires...they change the playing field.  I need to take a team to go and find the Puzzle."  Akeifa's voice held a strange emotion in it...one Atem couldn't place.

Atem's face darkened as he nodded.  "Take whomever and whatever you need.  We cannot allow Pegasus to figure out the power of the Puzzle.  Nor Dartz, as he seems as dangerous as Pegasus."

Akeifa nodded, and bowed on one knee.  As Akeifa got up to leave, Atem put a hand on the thief's shoulder.  "Thief, come back to me...in one piece."

Looking at Atem, Akeifa nodded, pulling Atem into a crushing, bruising kiss, his arms wrapping around Atem, stealing the Pharaoh's breath.  "I will,  _my_ Pharaoh."  Akeifa said as he turned on his heel and disappeared from the room.

***************

Bakura had decided to try to catch a nap in case shit went down in the night.  Besides, he had his midnight rendezvous with Ryou still.  Sadly, an hour after laying down, Bakura was woken up by his brother. "What, Akeifa...what the fuck you want?" He yawned.

"Get your stuff brother. We are being sent on a mission by the Pharaoh himself. It's a small mission, but he wants his best with him."

Bakura grumbled. "Where are we going?"

Akeifa looked at him. "Sorry, can't tell you. Pharaoh's orders."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Fucking great. Well, first I have to leave a message." Grabbing some parchment, he wrote a quick message and handed it to his second. "Malik, make sure Ryou gets this. He doesn't, it's your head I'll have.  You're in charge until I return."  Bakura grabbed a medal, handing it to Malik as well as the parchment.  Malik yawned, taking both and nodding.   After putting the parchment with his weapons, Malik rolled over and started going back to sleep .  Bakura kicked Malik, who opened one sleepy eye.  "Get it to him fucking now, asswipe."   Bakura ordered.  Malik grumbled but sat up, pulling on his sandals, mumbling something about how Bakura needed to get laid so he would calm the fuck down.

Bakura walked out. "What the fuck are we doing?" He wasn't a happy person when woken up.

Akeifa sighed. "We have to go and do a covert mission to get an artifact back."  Bakura understood that "an artifact" was "the fucking Puzzle" but that Akeifa couldn't just scream details where anyone could be listening.

Bakura grunted angrily. "How fucking many are going?"

Akeifa looked at him. "Three."

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Who's the third?"

Joey walked up then, a backpack on his back. "Me."

"No offense, but what the fuck can you possibly offer to help get an artifact back?" Bakura eyed the blonde.

Joey grimaced. "None taken. I know what the artifact can do, because I am a guardian of the it." He held up an arm, showing a tattoo of an upside down pyramid.

"Well let's fucking get going."  Bakura growled, heading off to the gates.

"Wait.  We need to tell the Pharaoh we are leaving first."  Akeifa headed into the palace, followed by the other two. 

********************

Ryou was brushing his hair when there was a knock on his door.  Wondering who it was at this late hour, as Bakura wasn't one to be early, he smiled when he opened the door. "Hello Malik."

Malik smiled, his golden hair glinting in the candlelight and reflecting off of his bronze skin. Handing a piece of parchment to Ryou, he nodded. "Ryou. I have orders to give this to you by Bakura."  Yawning, Malik rubbed an eye.

"Oh, okay."  Upon reading the letter, Ryou's smile faltered, but he shook his head in understanding.  Looking back to Malik, he smiled. "Okay, thank you."

Malik nodded and walked off.

Ryou pulled out the parchment again. "Had a mission. May not make it back tonight. Midnight surprise postponed til I come back. -B"

Sighing, Ryou put the parchment in his pocket and turned, slipping into his sleeping clothes.

*********************

Seto had just changed the dressing on Yugi's wounds when there was a knock.  Opening the door, he saw Joey standing there, with a backpack.  He also saw Bakura and Akeifa stop at the Pharaoh's door.  Joey looked over his shoulder at those two, then back at Seto.  "Look, I gotta go.  I gotta help them get the Puzzle back.  I just...I didn't want you to think I left cause you ran me off or cause I was mad or scared.  You can't get rid of me.  I can't get you outta my head.  I tried to over this month, but I just can't.  Kaiba..."  Joey swallowed hard before continuing, "I love ya.  I don't know why...but I do.  So, we are gonna talk when I get back.  But until then..."  Joey grabbed Kaiba, pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss, pushing Kaiba against the wall.  As Joey's tongue fought for entrance, Seto's mouth opened, his tongue fighting for dominance.  Seto moaned into Joey's mouth, sending shivers down to Joey's toes.  Hearing the two brothers finish their report to the Pharaoh and head towards him, Joey pulled back.  "I gotta go."  He whispered.

"Why you?"  Seto demanded, panting heavily, worry in his voice.  When Atem had stopped by he had filled Seto in on what was going on earlier in the evening.  Seto hated vampires...they were...well, they were pure evil.  They were also the most dangerous things to exist.

"Cause I'm the Guardian of the Puzzle."  Joey explained, showing the tattoo.  Seto eyed it warily.

"Why haven't I seen the tattoo before?"  Seto asked.

"Cause it doesn't appear unless the Puzzle is in danger."  Pulling Seto into a quick kiss, Joey turned to leave.  "We'll finish this when I get back."

Sighing, Seto turned and went back into his room.  Yami was awake, holding Yugi, whose amethyst eyes were open.  Seto went over.  "How do you feel, Yugi?"  Seto asked gently, bending over Yugi, checking the wounds.

"I feel fine."  Yugi said.  Seto looked at Yugi's neck, and the puncture wounds were almost fully healed.  Seto supposed that was to be expected with an angel's metabolism.  However, Seto was worried as Yugi's wings had withered.  He was going to ask about that when Yugi looked up.  "Um, Seto...can I have a private time with Yami real quick please?"

Seto nodded slowly.  He was never one to truly pry.  "I'll go run you some bath water.  Let me know when I can come out."  Seto stood and went into his bathing chambers, drawing a bath.

Yami just kept holding Yugi.  Sighing happily, Yami's eyes were closed, his head resting on Yugi's.  "Thank Ra you are okay!  I was so worried Yugi!  Wh..when I thought you might die, I...I didn't know what to do."  A tear slipped out of Yami's eye and down his cheek, wetting Yugi's hair. 

Yugi looked at Yami.  Biting his lip, Yugi looked down.  "But Yami...I...I did die.  I'm not an angel no more.  My angel blood fought off the vampire blood so I wouldn't become a vampire...but it was all used up.  I'm a normal boy now."  Amethyst looked up into crimson.  "Do you still love me now even though I'm not special?"  Tears welled at the corners of Yugi's eyes.

Yami gasped and pulled Yugi closer.  "Yugi, I love you forever and ever.  You'll always be special to me."  Sealing that promise with a small kiss on Yugi's plump roses, Yami held him tightly.  "You'll always be my angel."


	7. Chapter 7

Atem sighed, looking out over his kingdom. He had given up hope. It had been nine years. The Puzzle had never been found. His team had never come back.Â  Atem felt...old. Sighing, he looked over to Seto. Seto was sitting beside him, emotionless as always, looking older than his twenty-eight years. Atem never asked what happened that night with Joey, and Seto never said. But...Seto had never been the same afterwards. Any light Seto had in his eyes had been...extinguished. Shaking his head, Atem looked out at the preparations being made for his son's sixteenth birthday. The palace was adorned in the finest flowers and draperies. The best foods were laid out for the banquet, and royalty from all around had come.

Atem smiled at the royalty arriving. He saw his future daughter in law.Â  Anzu was quite lovely. He sighed quietly. He hoped that tonight would go well. Yami deserved that.Â  Atem would tell Yami the news he had found out tomorrow. "Seto, would you go get my son?" He smiled at his friend. Seto bowed, leaving to get the young heir.

****************

Yami looked in the mirror, trying to get his royal clothing to set right. He hated wearing it. It was always so confining. He put his white shendyt on. It was embroidered in crimson trim. He then went about adding the golden armbands, as well as his anklets and wristlets. Looking up again, he sighed, setting his headdress on his forehead. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Looking at himself from the side in the mirror, he called out "Enter."

Yugi walked in, in a cream shendyt, silver bands adorning his ankles, arms, and wrists. Amethyst trim was adorning the clothing. He wore a chain with Yami's mother's ring on it around his neck once his finger got too big to wear it any longer.Â  He smiled that innocent smile. Even though he didn't have those angelic wings sprouting from his back, he still looked like an angel.Â  Yami swallowed slowly.Â  Suddenly, his throat was impossibly dry.Â  His eyes were drinking in Yugi. "Y...you look very handsome, Yugi." He whispered.

Yugi smiled back at Yami. "Thanks, you look every bit the part of the regal, handsome, Pharaoh." Yugi kneeled in front of Yami.

Yami laughed, that rich, baritone laugh. "Stand up, Angel. You have no business bowing in front of me."

Yugi grinned, standing. Yugi had to admit, Yami looked very handsome tonight...even more so than usual. "Happy birthday, Yami!" He held out a small box, wrapped in a lovely red ribbon. He finally thought that tonight would be the right time. He had loved Yami since they met, but he had never told him...not since those youthful nights filled with childish talk.Â  Tonight, Yugi would tell him.Â  He just hoped Yami felt the same....

Yami smiled, taking the box. Looking up at Yugi he said nothing, eyes begging for permission to open the package. Yugi grinned. "I dunnoo....maybe you need to wait until after all your other presents."Â  Yami's smile fell into a pout. Yugi started laughing hard.

Yami's pout grew. "Whaaat?" He pouted.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Don't even try to play innocent with me, Yami." Yugi grinned. "Go ahead and op.." Just then he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Yami frowned. "Who is it?"

Seto's voice came from the hall. "My Prince, the Pharaoh is requesting your presence."

Yami pouted more.Â  Setting the present on the bed, he smiled at Yugi.Â  "I'll save the best for last."Â  He winked as he took Yugi's hand and they headed out, hand in hand. Seto watched as the two walked towards the throne room.Â  Seto put a gentle hand on Yami's arm before approaching the throne room.Â  "Sire...a moment before going in?"

Yami stopped, turning.Â  "What is it, Seto?"Â  His voice had a genuine curiosity to it.Â  Seto nodded to the library.Â  Yami and Yugi dutifully followed.

Shutting the door, Seto swallowed. This was going to be the most horribly difficult thing he had to do, besides watching Jonouchi leave.Â  Jonouchi...Seto's eyes pricked with tears. He missed him even now.Â  However, he figured this was Ra's way of punishing him for forsaking his vows. Â  Shaking his head, Seto returned to the task at hand.

Seto was smart. Seto was observant. And Seto had been watching Yami and Yugi for a very long time. The last thing Seto wanted to do was hurt his cousin. He knew his cousin was in love, even if Yami didn't know it. But Seto also knew it was his duty to inform Yami of what was to happen so a scene was not made, even an inadvertent one. Political tensions were running high now, and Anzu's family did not need a reason to become insulted by the Pharaoh.

Turning to Yami and Yugi, Seto's eyes were sad. Yami frowned seeing Seto like this. Seto was cold to most people, but he had always been a wise and warm shoulder to cry on to Yami. Seto had a sad soul, and Yami just wanted Seto happy. Yami loved Seto like a brother, and did not want to see Seto hurting. "Seto...what is it?" Yami asked quietly. Yugi just held Yami's hand tightly, eyes reflecting sorrow and pity at seeing Seto upset.

Seto looked down at his feet for a moment, then looked up. "Yami...it is my duty to inform you that tonight is your sixteenth birthday. Tonight you will be introduced to your wife. Tomorrow, you will be married. You must begin to act like a Pharaoh, which means...you must put away childish ways and actions."

Yami's eyes went wide. He let out a pained breath. "Wh..what?" He whispered.

Seto swallowed hard. "Yami.Â  Anzu will be a lovely mate for you. She will bear you fine sons so that you, too may have an heir. But...you must start acting like a proper Pharaoh. You must stop spending so much time with Yugi, stop holding Yugi's hands, stop wandering off with Yugi for hours...and start spending that time with Anzu."

Yami just swallowed, not seeming to get the lump out of his throat. He looked to Yugi. Yugi's face was carefully neutral. Yugi gently pulled his hand out of Yami's, and turned, kneeling in front of Yami. "My Prince." Yugi whispered.

Yami just blinked. He felt as if his heart were being ripped out of his chest. He...he couldn't have Yugi taken away from him. Yugi was...well, _his_.

Seto gently took Yami's arm. "My Prince...please, your guests are waiting." Yami numbly followed Seto out, Yugi following a respectable distance behind. Once in the great hall, all bowed, as Yugi slid into the back of the audience and bowed as well. Yami went woodenly to the throne, giving his father a hug, and then sitting down.

Gifts were presented next. Yami saw none of them, while making appropriate sounds of gratitude as each were shown. Looking out on the sea of faces, he found Yugi. He couldn't quit looking at Yugi. Yugi's face was sad. He had never seen Yugi look sad before...not since that night...

"Yami!" Atem hissed, snapping Yami to the present. Looking, he realized that he had missed the presentation of his wife, Anzu. A slim girl with shoulder length brown hair and bright blue eyes, she was smiling at him. Yami stood woodenly again, plastering a smile to his face. Taking her hand, he kissed it.

"It will be my honor to be wed to such a beautiful specimen of perfection. You will make a fine Queen of Egypt and a wonderful mother to the future Pharaoh." Yami said rotely. Anzu blushed and mumbled some inanities.

It was then time for the feast. As everyone retired to the tables, Yami could do nothing but look for Yugi...however, Yugi was nowhere to be seen. Straining his eyes, he could not find his angel. Feeling the tears well up in his eyes, he turned his attention to his royal duties.

**************

After the party, Yami retired to his room. Walking in, he took his jewelry off. Going to sit down on the bed, he noticed the small box that he had been unable to open before now. Smiling at the thought of Yugi, he unwrapped the present. Opening the small box, his mouth fell open. It was a pair of wedding rings...

***************

Yami ran. He ran, and ran. He didn't know where he was going, but he was going to Yugi. He didn't know where Yugi was, but he knew he would find Yugi. Stopping, catching his breath, he saw it...he saw the petite foot from underneath the tree that he and Yugi would hide under to get away from the world. Crawling under the branches, he found his angel, head on his knees, arms wrapped around his legs, _crying_. Yami's eyes went wide. He had never seen Yugi cry.

"Yugi..." he whispered. Yugi jerked his head up, eyes wide, face wet.

"Y..Yami...I..I'm sorry." Quickly wiping his face, he turned away.

"Yugi...please...don't hide from me." Yami whispered. He put his hand on Yugi's cheek, turning the angel's face toward him. Yugi's eyes were deep pools of sadness.

"Yami...you shouldn't be here." Yugi whimpered, facing Yami. "You heard Seto. You need to be with your wi..." Yugi's voice broke and he tried to turn his face away.

Yami refused to let him. "No. Yugi. I need to be with the one I love. And..I love you."

Yugi let out a ragged sob. "P..please...don't."

Yami rubbed his thumb on Yugi's cheek. "Why?" His breath ghosted over Yugi.

"B..because. Your wife..." Yugi's eyes slid closed.

Yami looked at Yugi. "I want you to be mine. Forever."

Yugi choked on a sob. "Please, Yami...don't...please."

Yami leaned in closer. "Yugi...please..I want my first time to be with someone I love. With my husband."

Yugi's eyes flew open, a ragged sob tearing from his throat. Yami held up the ring, sliding it on Yugi's finger. Tears poured from Yugi's eyes as he took the other ring, sliding it shakily on Yami's finger.

Yami leaned in, drinking in Yugi's lips. Yugi let out a ragged moan, arms running around Yami's back. Yami kissed Yugi's cheek in little pecks, down Yugi's neck. Yugi moaned, leaning his head over, running his hands up and down Yami's back.

Yami leaned back, eyes dark, feeling himself harden while looking at his angel. Yugi was lying on his back, breathing heavily, amethyst pools so dark with desire. He just looked up at Yami. Yami leaned down, kissing down Yugi's chest as he undressed his angel. Yugi mewled under the kisses, standing painfully erect, overwhelmed by these sensations he had only dreamed of before. "Yami...please..." He ran his hands through Yami's hair. Yami looked up as he braced himself above Yugi on his arms, a predatory look in his eyes.

"What, Yugi...what do you want, angel?" He growled, throat raw with lust.

"Please Yami...please...make me yours." Yugi's head fell back, eyes sliding closed. Yami growled in need. He wasn't exactly sure how to do this....but he had an idea. Ripping his clothes off, he began sliding his head up against Yugi's entrance, but it was far too small. Growling in frustration, he got an idea. Sticking a few fingers in his mouth to get them wet, he then slid down, sliding one, then two, then three fingers in slowly, stretching Yugi.

Yugi whimpered, eyes flying open due to all the sensations. Looking at Yami, he was captivated by those crimson pools. "Ready, Yugi?" Yami whispered roughly.

Yugi swallowed hard, nodding. Yami slid in, to the hilt. Yugi groaned lewdly, back arching as his eyes slid closed again as the pain transitioned into pleasure. "Are you okay?" Yami rasped. Yugi just nodded, hands grabbing fistfuls of grass. Yami started slowly thrusting in and out. As Yugi started moaning louder, Yami started moving faster.

"Oh Ra..Yami...I..uhn..." Yugi couldn't form a complete sentence. Yami grabbed Yugi's shaft and started pumping in rhythm with his thrusts. Very quickly, Yami emptied himself inside Yugi as Yugi exploded in Yami's hand.

Shaking, sweaty, Yami pulled out and collapsed near Yugi.Â  Yugi whimpered but rolled over, putting his head on Yami's chest. "I love you my husband." Yugi whispered.

"I love you, Aibou. My husband.Â  Forever."


	8. Chapter 8

"My Prince, it is time to get ready for your wedding." The servant's voice resounded annoyingly loud in the room. Yami opened an angry eye. He had crawled back in right before dawn. He had picked Yugi up and brought him in with him. Rolling over, he saw Yugi asleep on the bed, and he smiled. He couldn't imagine not seeing his Yugi every day. Running a finger over Yugi's arm, he smiled as Yugi shivered, pulling the sheet up to his chin. Yami smiled again. He heard the servant clear his throat.

Yami sighed, flopping back on the bed. He felt movement beside him. Lolling his head to the side, he saw amethyst eyes smiling at him. Yami couldn't help but smile. "Good morning, my husband." Yami whispered.

Yugi giggled. "Good morning my husband." Yugi took Yami's hand, kissing where the band was. They lay like that, hand in hand, for the longest time just staring at each other.

There was another knock. Seto's voice came through. "My Prince, please."

Yugi's smile faded as he kissed Yami's hand once more. Yami looked at Yugi. "I don't want to do this." Yami said quietly.

Yugi stood, slipping out of Yami's grasp. "They need you." He said solemnly as he got up and quickly got dressed, looking for the secret passage the two had used to sneak out of so often.Â  As Yugi turned to leave, Yami grabbed Yugi's hand, kissing it gently.Â  "I'm sorry.Â  But I can't give you up.Â  We will figure a way out to be together."

Yugi frowned sadly.Â  "You can't take a chance on the political aftermath, my love."

Yami's mouth set in a thin line.Â  "I will figure a way."Â  Yugi pushed open the door, disappearing from view.

Yami had never felt more alone. Standing up slowly, he went and got his clothing. Putting on his regal robes, his face was somber. He wanted to scream and refuse to do this, but he knew that he truly had no choice. His father expected it of him. His Egypt and his people needed it of him. It was a good match. It was a profitable match for everyone...except him and Yugi.

Walking out, Seto was waiting for him. Sad cobalt eyes stared at Yami. "My Prince, you look very handsome." Yami simply nodded at him. Sighing, Seto looked Yami in the eyes. "I know you won't understand what I am saying, but..." letting out a long breath, "I understand what you feel. And I'm sorry. We each have our lot in life we have to live."

Yami stared at Seto, sad eyes looking into sad eyes. Suddenly, more servants appeared, finishing the final touches on Yami's ensemble, smudging kohl under his eyes. Ushering him into the ballroom, Yami was face to face with Atem. Atem smiled at his son. "You look like a Pharaoh, my son." He leaned over and kissed Yami's head. Yami hugged his father, heart heavy.

Scanning the room full of guests, he saw who he was trying to see. Those beautiful amethyst eyes were in the back, looking at him. Yami blinked back the tears and turned away. Suddenly, Seto took his position, and Anzu was paraded in by her father, in beautiful flowing robes. Presenting Anzu to Yami, Yami bowed to his future father in law. Taking Anzu's arm, he turned to Seto.

Seto cleared his throat. "Ra ha..." He never got to finish his sentence, as the door opened and three figures long thought dead were in the doorway...

*************

"I can't fucking believe it took nine fucking years to find that fucking puzzle." Bakura growled, his hair longer and wilder than before, his eyes blood red.

Joey glared at Bakura. "Well, it wouldn't have taken us that long if you wouldn't have had that ... _incident_...in the tavern."

Bakura sneered. "Oh, that's rich, _Guardian_..."

Akeifa stepped between them. He was happy that they were back. He was ready to kill them both. Or himself. Whichever would shut them the hell up. "Stop. Let's go report to the Pharaoh."

Grumbling, all three walked in, swinging open the main doors and realizing they were interrupting something very, very important...

*************

Seto's mouth went impossibly dry. It had been nine years, but he would know that face anywhere...it had haunted his dreams for the past nine years.Â  While Joey was a few inches taller, he had definitely bulked up in muscle. No longer was his the body of a soft seventeen year old; it was now hardened and chiseled from life.Â  Those reddish brown honey eyes were beaut... _wait...reddish brown honey eyes?Â  Then that means...._ Seto swallowed again, clearing his throat.

There were a few whispers, but Seto quickly continued after Akeifa shooed the two men to the side, motioning for Seto to continue. Seto cleared his throat and started the ceremony again. But he couldn't take his eyes off the back of the room. Reciting from memory, the ceremony proceeded accordingly.

Joey never took his eyes off of Seto. He swallowed hard, trying to pay attention to the ceremony for his nephew, but distracted by the one thing he dreamt of at night. Seto had grown up, too. His face was older, matured by sadness.

Bakura was looking around, eyes slitted. He leaned back against the wall, searching for that white haired specimen of perfection.Â  But what he saw was far from perfection.

Ryou was sitting in a chair, a blonde haired girl sitting on his lap, looking no more than two. Next to him sat a blonde woman, her arm through Ryou's. Wedding rings were on their fingers. Letting out a quiet snarl, Bakura almost launched himself off the wall at the couple, if Akeifa had not stopped him. With a stern look and single, forceful shake of Akeifa's head, Bakura slammed back into the wall, watching the ceremony.

***********************

Yugi watched the ceremony from the back, heart dying a little more the closer it came to the time for him to truly lose his Yami. Running his thumb over the wedding ring he wore, a tear slid out of his eye. When it came time for the rings to be exchanged, he closed his eyes, unable to watch that exchange or the kiss.

***********************

Everything was going perfectly for Anzu. She was marrying the Pharaoh, whom she had loved since she met him as a little girl. She was going to get to be the Queen of Egypt and give Yami sons. Life. Was. Perfect.

Taking the ring, she turned to Yami and attempted to slip it on his finger. It stopped short. Smiling in confusion, she looked down. He already had a band on? She stared in confusion, but left the ring where it was, smiling in confusion up at Yami. He smiled at her, slipping a ring on her finger which fit perfectly. Leaning down, he gave her a chaste, but appropriate kiss on the lips. Turning, he then led her out of the hall to the banquet and festivities. Seeing his uncle near the door he stopped, a huge grin splitting his face.

Stepping away, Yami pulled Joey into a huge hug. Tears sprung to Yami's eyes. "Joey...is it really you?" Yami whispered. Joey simply hugged him tightly, shaking his head. Seto ushered Yami and Anzu into the hall as Atem walked up to the trio of men. Smiling in relief, gazing quickly at Akeifa and then away,Â  he noticed the stark changes in them as all three bowed to the Pharaoh. Atem turned and led them into the library.

**************************

Once in the library, Atem turned to them. Joey had the pyramid, handing it to the Pharaoh. Atem smiled at them. "I owe you all a debt I cannot repay. Thank you for your loyalty and determination. Whatever you would like, is yours."

Joey swallowed, looking down. Bakura looked angrily away. Akeifa looked at Atem, face unreadable. "We will enjoy the festivities. I am sure that after some relaxation and rest, we will be able to request something suitable." Akeifa explained, keeping the peace. Atem smiled, nodding.Â  "I need to speak to the Pharaoh, will you two wait outside a moment?"Â  Akeifa asked Joey andÂ  Bakura.Â  Both nodded, heading out.

Once the door was shut, Akeifa turned slowly to Atem.Â  Looking the man over, he held up his chin defiantly.Â  Before Akeifa could open his mouth, Atem lunged towards Akeifa, kissing him feverishly, pushing Akeifa against the wall.Â  Akeifa kissed back just as feverishly, moaning as he grabbed Atem's waist.Â  Pulling back after a few minutes, violet eyes dark, lips bruised from the kiss, Atem stared at Akeifa, who was breathing heavily, grey eyes tinted red.Â  "Atem...you don't know what you're doing.Â  You don't know what we've become to complete your task."

"Thief, I know exactly what I am doing...I thought you were dead and I never got to tell you that...I love you."Â  Atem whispered.

"Atem...we gave our souls to return that Puzzle to you.Â  We're vampires."

**********************

Joey and Bakura walked into the hall, the festivities already having begun.Â  Neither wanted to wait for Akeifa to be done with his reunion with the Pharaoh.Â  Over the nine years, both men had figured out that Akeifa loved the Pharaoh...even if Akeifa wouldn't voice the confession out loud.Â  Looking around, Joey found the subject that haunted him for the last nine years.Â  Striding up to Seto, who was sitting quietly at a table, Joey sat down next to him. "Hey, Priest. How ya doin?"

Seto jerked up, looking at Joey. Swallowing hard, he retained his composure. "Jonouchi. It is good to see you back. Was the mission a success?"

Joey smiled, but then frowned. "Yea...it was...but not without cost."

Seto raised an eyebrow. "I feared as much when I saw you." He sighed, shoulders sagging.

Joey sighed. "None of us left without scars. None of us have come back the same." Honey eyes looked so much...older.

Seto leaned over, closer. "Jonouchi...what happened to you all?" Concern was laced in his voice.

Joey sighed. "I can't tell ya here. Too much happened."

Dread filled Seto's stomach. Grabbing Joey's hand, he drug Joey into a dark corner. "What happened Jonouchi?"

Joey looked around, keeping his voice low. "Please, not here."

Seto nodded and walked out. "My office in three minutes." He hissed in passing.

Joey waited what he assumed was three minutes. He then went to Seto's office. Seto was sitting there, and jumped up upon Joey's entrance. As soon as Joey shut the door, Seto was staring at him, hard. "What happened?"

Joey sighed. "Seto, we're...fine...basically. We are different, but fine."

Seto's eyes narrowed. "Different, how?"

Joey's eyes filled with sadness. "You don't know what we went through for nine years. The times were...difficult. But we couldn't give up. We had to find the Puzzle." Turning from Seto, Joey crossed his arms and went over to a window. Looking out, his voice got soft. "I think we all almost went insane from loneliness." Seto's heart hurt. But he said nothing. While he was happy Joey was back, that didn't erase his vow nor his duties. Joey turned around, the moonlight haunting his eyes. "We got the Puzzle back, but lost our souls."

**************************

Bakura skulked on the edge of the party, never taking his eyes off of Ryou. When Ryou was separated from the lady and baby, Bakura made his move. Lightning quick, he grabbed Ryou, hand over mouth, and pulled him into a hallway.

Ryou's eyes were wide, but he didn't make a move to scream. He stood perfectly still. Eyes adjusting to the darkness, his eyes went wider. Bakura moved his hand, staring at Ryou, drinking him in. "B..'Kura?" Ryou whispered in wonder.

Bakura just looked at Ryou, face a mask of emotionlessness. "Princess." Bakura stated matter of factly.

Ryou reached to hug Bakura, but Bakura pulled back. Ryou flinched as if slapped. Bakura looked at Ryou. "I see you didn't wait." he hissed.

Ryou looked down, ashamed. " 'Kura, please..."

Bakura got in Ryou's face, nose to nose. "Do you have... _any idea_...of what I went through to come back to you?" Anger radiated off of Bakura.

Ryou sighed. He still wasn't scared of Bakura. "No, I don't." He whispered.

Bakura's eyes bled red, and fangs elongated. "I gave up my fucking soul to return to you. But I obviously care much more than you ever did." He growled.

Ryou's eyes widened and he took a step away from Bakura. "...'Kura...what happened to you?" He whimpered.

Bakura pulled back. "I sold my fucking soul to save you." Red eyes were haunted.

Ryou swallowed hard. It had been nine years, but he had never stopped loving Bakura. But Bakura wouldn't understand what had happened...so it was better that Bakura believe what he liked. "I...I'm sorry Bakura." Ryou whispered.

Bakura looked at Ryou hard. "It's not your fault. I obviously misunderstood." He turned and walked off. Ryou put his head into his hands, tears falling.

*********************

Yami was tired. The night had worn on and he was tired of smiling and trying to pretend he was happy. He had already taken off Anzu's ring, leaving Yugi's the only one on his hand. Anzu walked up, still smiling. "Ready for bed, my husband?" It didn't have the same ring to it. In fact, his stomach turned as he heard it. Turning to her and smiling, he nodded. The smile didn't reach his eyes. She didn't notice.

Heading to the bedroom, he heard something in Seto's office. Shrugging his shoulders, he walked on. The Priest worked late many nights. Upon entering the bedroom, Anzu smiled and went behind the dressing screen. Yami slipped out of his clothing into his nightclothes. Anzu emerged, wearing a sheer nightgown that left little to the imagination. Yami laid down, rolling away from her.

It was silent for a few moments. Finally, he heard Anzu walk around the bed and kneel down until she was eye level with Yami. "My Pharaoh, what have I done to displease you?" Tears were pooling in her eyes.

Yami sat up, sighing heavily. "You have done nothing, Anzu. None of this is your fault. My heart belongs to another, so I cannot give you what I no longer have."

Anzu blinked back tears. "Y...you're married already?" She whispered, motioning to his hand.

Yami looked at the ring, then up at Anzu. "Not officially, but yes. I gave my heart, and my virginity, to my love."

Anzu blinked. Shocked. Her eyes slitting, her voice was cold. "And does she live here?"

Yami looked up. He saw no need to be dishonest. "Yes. He does."

Anzu flinched as if slapped. Eying him, she hissed. "If I ever find _him_...he'll be dead. I'm your wife now...and if you don't want a war with my father's kingdom...I'd send your slut away." Striding out, she quietly shut the door...which seemed much more frightening than if she would have screamed and slammed it.


	9. Chapter 9

Yami sat on the bed, silent, for quite some time.  His taxed brain didn't know what to make of the past 24 hours.  His uncle had come back from the dead, and he himself had been married...twice.  Of course, the marriage to Yugi wasn't legal but was full of love...and the marriage to Anzu was legal with a lack of love.  To say it was an eventful day was an understatement.

Sighing, Yami stood and headed to the kitchen.  Walking in, he saw Seto sitting in the dark at a table, drinking something, eyes lost in space.  Grabbing some figs and a mug of wine, Yami went and sat next to the Priest.  Startled cobalt looked up at Yami.  "I apologize, my Pharaoh...I did not hear you come in."  As Seto started to rise, Yami waved him down.

"Seto, sit...you've known me since I was born.  Do not treat me differently now."  Yami stated with a hint of amusement in his voice.  Seto blushed slightly, but nodded, sitting back down.  "So, what has you up this late at night, Priest?"  Yami asked, popping a fig in his mouth.

"Since it is your wedding night, I assume you have not been briefed about the mission."  Seto stared at Yami, who shook his head.  Seto frowned.  "No one has had a full briefing, but what I do know is that...the mission was a success.  However, the three did not come back as they left.  They came back as vampires."  Seto stated hollowly.

The fig stuck in Yami's throat.  "V...vampires?"  Yami stated hoarsely, the fig suddenly as dry as the desert surrounding them.  Seto nodded, eyes haunted.  Neither man spoke as the gravity of the situation hit them.  After several silent minutes, Yami turned to face Seto.  There was...something...in Seto's face...something Yami couldn't place...something unusual.  As Yami stared at Seto trying to place that foreign emotion, Seto looked at Yami.

"What?"  Seto asked irritably, not liking the scrutiny he was receiving.

"Well, what are you going to do about it now?"  Crimson eyes looked curiously at cobalt.

Seto snapped back to reality, looking at Yami, confusion evident on his face.  "I do not know of what you speak, my Pharaoh.  I cannot recreate a soul where one is no longer there."

Yami frowned, displeasure evident on his face.  "You seriously believe that?  You believe that vampires don't have a soul?"  Yami had the distinct feeling that Seto was purposefully being pigheaded about this situation, but Yami didn't know why.  Seto never admitted defeat this easily.

Seto looked Yami directly in the eyes.  "Yes, I do."

Yami shook his head.  "Seto, I saw those three walk back in.  I hugged my uncle Joey.  He is the same Uncle Joey I knew nine years ago, just older and more muscled with longer teeth."

Seto sighed.  _It doesn't matter.  I still can't be with him.  A celibate lifestyle is what I committed myself to when I became a priest._

Yami frowned, taking the sigh as disagreement with his position.  "I know you don't like Uncle Joey, although I don't know why. "

Seto simply shrugged.  "He is irresponsible and incompetent."  Seto stated matter-of-factly.

"He helped bring back a prized and very powerful artifact."  Yami pointed out.

"He was lucky."  Seto pouted.

"Why are you so adamnan..."  Yami trailed off.  Suddenly, everything clicked.  The looks between the two before Joey left.  The tension that was always there when Joey was here.  The haunted look after Joey left.  The lifelessness while Joey was gone.  The hopelessness that Seto now exhibited.  "You love him."  Yami stated simply, trusting his instincts.

Seto's eyes grew wide.  "I do not."  He stated petulantly. 

Yami raised an eyebrow.  "I am making my first official decree.  Priests do not need to be celibate."

Seto coughed.  "Yami, that is absurd.  That rule has been in place for eons."

"Am I the Pharaoh?"  Yami asked sternly.

"Of course, my Pharaoh."  Seto responded.

"As Pharaoh, what am I?"  Yami asked, eyes hard.

"A god, my Pharaoh."  Seto responded dutifully.

"Don't question a god, then."  Yami stated, standing up and leaving the room.

*******************

Atem stared at Akeifa for a few moments before regaining his composure.  "You did not give your soul.  You may have given your humanity, but not your soul."  Atem stated, leading Akeifa over to the bed.

"You weren't there."  Akeifa stated bitterly, looking away again.

"You're right, I wasn't.  But I know that you are still you.  Your soul is who you are.  And you are still in there."  Atem stated softly, turning Akeifa's face towards him.  Atem leaned up, kissing Akeifa's lips gently.  "I went insane with you gone.  I swore when I saw you again...I have to admit I did put an "if" in there at times...that I wouldn't stand on silly circumstances and such.  I would let you know how I felt, no matter whether you felt the same or not.  I love you."  Atem confessed, eyes cast downward.

"You deserve more than I can give."  Akeifa stated flatly.

Atem's eyes got hard.  "No, I deserve whom I love.  I love you.  I never knew what real love was until I allowed myself to fall in love with you.  I thought I loved Serenity...and I did...but I wasn't _in_ love with her...I am in love with you.  All of you...even the pointy teeth."  Atem caught Akeifa's eye, a smirk at the corner of his royal mouth.

"I love you too, Pharaoh."  Akeifa whispered, giving up the fight, nuzzling Atem's neck.  "As long as I am alive...or undead, my love is yours."  Akeifa vowed, holding Atem close.  Pulling them both on the bed, Akeifa held onto Atem until he finally fell asleep, his head on Atem's chest.  Atem pulled the covers up around them and settled down, sleeping peacefully for the first night in nine years, as did the thief who loved him.

*************

Ryou walked in the gardens in the dark.  The moon was but a sliver in the sky, so it was of no help to Ryou.  Not that he needed it.  Ryou knew these gardens like the back of his hand, and had no trouble traipsing through them at night.  Lost in this thoughts, he  did not see the demon sitting on the fountain, staring at the water.

"Come to tell me I was wrong?"  Bakura sneered.

Ryou sighed, looking away.  "No."  He stated quietly.  "I was just trying to get away to think."

"Oh, by all fucking means, let me get my pathetic little cocksucking ass out of your fucking way, Princess."  Bakura barked bitterly as he stood.

Ryou sighed, keeping his head down, his hair a curtain hiding his face.  "You don't have to leave."  Ryou whispered.

"I wouldn't want to be here when the little fucking wifey showed up."  Bakura stormed off as Ryou looked sadly after him.

"But she's not my wife."  Ryou whispered as he collapsed in the grass, sobbing quietly.

*************

Yugi lay in the servant's quarters, eyes wide open, staring at the ceiling.  He hurt.  Not physically, of course...but emotionally.  He felt...empty.  He kept rubbing his thumb over the band on his hand.  He tried to remind himself that Yami loved him.  That did make him happy, but when the memories of the day haunted him...when the pictures flashed through his mind of the wedding and feast afterwards, when he thought about how Yami had to be with Anzu, and that he was probably making love to Anzu at that very moment, Yugi started to become physically ill.  Rolling on his side he hugged himself tightly, tears falling until sleep blissfully claimed him.

**************

 Joey leaned on the railing on the balcony of his room, eyes closed, taking in the smells of home.  Hearing a knock, he looked over his shoulder at the door and got up, silently walking to the door.  Opening it, his eyes registered shock at who was at the door.  "Yami...I thought you would be with your wife?"

Yami nodded to the room.  "May I come in?"

Joey smiled, opening the door wider, allowing Yami in.  "Of course."  After ushering Yami in, Joey shut the door behind the two.  Yami smiled and nodded his appreciation, noticing the open balcony.  Heading for the balcony, he noticed that Joey dutifully followed.

Yami turned, hugging Joey tightly.  "I've missed you, Uncle."  Yami admitted quietly.  Joey chuckled, a deep rumble erupting from the center of his chest as he hugged his nephew tightly.

"Missed you too, Squirt.  Can't believe how much you've changed."  Joey frowned as he pulled Yami back, looking him over.  "Gotta admit, didn't think you'd marry anyone but Yugi...but I guess things change."  Joey shrugged.

Yami's crimson eyes darkened.  "I didn't want to marry anyone but Yugi...but I wasn't given a choice."  Crossing his arms, he glared out at the night as if he blamed the darkness for his current marital predicament.

"You're the Pharaoh, Yami...you can have concubines an' stuff...why not just keep Yugi as your lover?"  Joey asked as he scratched his head.

"Because the psychotic bitch I married threatened to kill him."  Yami spat.

Joey's back stiffened.  "She threatened Yugi?"  Joey asked, voice hard.  Yami nodded, saying nothing, lost in thought.  "Want me to scare the shit out of her...or at least feed on her and make her...scarce?"  Joey asked, sad eyes taking in Yami's depressed affect.

Yami laughed humorlessly.  "No.  I don't need a war with her father's kingdom.  It appears that I will have to appease her for a bit until I can get her father's kingdom settled into peace with us...then she and I will be having another discussion about my place and position...and hers."  Yami's eyes formed into hard, determined crimson flames as his mouth flattened into a determined line.  "If she still won't acquiesce after that...then perhaps I will have you visit her."  Turning to Joey, he gave his uncle another big hug, his face relaxing.  "I'll let you rest.  I just wanted to see you and make sure you were okay."  Heading to the door, Yami smirked over his shoulder as he walked out.  "Oh, by the way...I lifted the ban on priests being celibate."  Yami shut the door, a very shocked Joey staring at the closed door, a smile starting to form on the blonde vampire's face.

 


	10. Chapter 10

The next few days flew by.  There was the official presentation and coronation of the new Pharaoh to prepare for.  The gods had decreed long ago that when the Pharaoh's heir reached his sixteenth birthday, the heir would marry and ascend as the new Pharaoh.  While the ascension was automatic, the ceremony took longer to plan.  The palace was in high preparations for the event.  

Bakura, Akeifa, and Joey assumed roles in the royal guard.  Malik had ascended the ranks to Chief of the Pharaoh's guards.  However, upon seeing Bakura had returned, Malik gladly stepped down to allow Bakura to resume his position.  Bakura did so, his first foul mouthed order was to assign Akeifa to be the personal guard for Atem.  His second barked command was that Joey be assigned as the personal guard to Yami.  Bakura and Joey fought like cats and dogs, but Bakura knew that Joey was a skilled and able fighter and would protect his nephew at all costs.  After securing the palace and confirming that the coronation was ready for the next day, Bakura wandered back to the garden. 

Sitting down by the fountain, Bakura was lost in thought.  It was the first time he let himself think and feel since the last time he saw Ryou.  _Everything I did...fuck, I was such a damn fool._   _Nine fucking years.  I should have known better..._ Bitterness filled his heart.  

"It's not what you think."  Bakura jerked, looking up into Malik's crazed eyes.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"  Bakura groused.

Malik sat down, staring at the vampire.  "Look, I've known you since you found your first hair on your ball.  I know you actually care about Ryou.  And I know about the letter I gave him from you."  Bakura glared as Malik shrugged, eyes glinting.  "Your fault...you've known me forever and know I'm a nosy bastard.  Anyways, you need to talk to him.  It's not what you think. "  Malik repeated, getting up to leave.  "Oh, and by the way...be careful.  Not everyone is happy there are vampires around.  We are getting reports of vampire slayers moving into the area."  Giving a sympathetic, if slightly crazed smile, Malik walked off.

Bakura looked at his friend as Malik walked off.  Frowning at the warning, but not as much as the insight from his oldest friend, Bakura sighed.   He didn't know if he could trust Malik... _no...let me be fucking fair...I can trust Malik, just not his judgement._ Sighing heavily, Bakura stood up and headed towards Ryou's cottage.  _What the fuck do I have to lose?_ Squelching the hope flaring inside of himself, he trudged onward, stopping when he saw the figure outside Ryou's door.

***********

Ryou finished drying the plate and put it up in the cabinet.  Mind wandering, he sighed heavily.  Suddenly, he heard a knock on his door.  Drying his hands, he flung the towel on his shoulder and opened the door.  Gasping, he looked at the visitor.  "What do you want?"  Ryou whispered.

"I told you to keep it a secret...and you couldn't do that."  The tall, thin, black haired man growled, his piercing green eyes boring through Ryou.

Ryou paled.  "Otogi, I don't know what you mean...I haven't said a word to anyone."  Ryou stated, his bottom lip jutting out slightly.

"Really?  Because Malik told Bakura..."  Otogi growled, arms crossed.

"I swear!  I said nothing!"  Ryou stated defiantly. 

Otogi glared at Ryou.  "If she's hurt...you are dead."  Stomping off, he left Ryou staring after him, a chill running down the doe eyed man's spine.

************

"So, if I'm your personal guard, you know you are safe."  Joey grinned at his nephew. 

Yami smirked at Joey.  "If I remember correctly, I was able to give you the slip more often than not."  Crimson eyes sparkled.

"Yami!  Be nice to our personal guard."  Anzu stated, coming up and slapping Yami playfully on his arm.

"She just hit the Pharaoh.  That is a death sentence.  Want me to kill her?"  Joey asked, looking at Yami.  Joey's face held a smile, but his eyes were serious.  So serious it sent a chill down Yami's spine.  _Where did that fun loving boy go?  What happened in those nine years to change him so much that killing was now a viable option that he would not even break a sweat mentioning it?_   The briefing had still not occurred, as the palace was in high gear for the coronation, and the three men did not seem eager to recount their journeys.

Anzu scowled.  "That's not nice to say about the Queen of Egypt and your charge."  Her eyes had turned dark.

"I'm not here to protect you.  I'm here to protect the Pharaoh.  You are not the Pharaoh.  So piss off."  Joey said, eyes darkening.

"You will not talk to me li---"  Anzu started before Yami interrupted her.

"Anzu, go wait in our chambers.  Now."  Yami's eyes had formed into slits, and his voice was stern...the sternest it had actually ever been with her.  For once, Anzu was speechless and nodded, mutely going back to their bedchambers.  Yami grabbed Joey's arm and drug him down to Seto's office.  Barging in, Seto jumped up from behind his desk at seeing Joey being basically manhandled by the Pharaoh.  Slamming the door behind him, Yami let go of Joey.

"My Pharaoh..."  Seto began as Yami held up a hand to silence the Priest.

"I want to be a vampire.  Make me a vampire."  Yami ordered Joey, whose eyes widened in shock, looking over at Seto.

"Yami, you don't know what you are asking.  You don't know what it's like.  I won't do it."  Joey said stubbornly.

"My Pharaoh, I must agree with the mutt.  You would be committing suicide."  Seto began as Joey glared at the nickname.  "And what of the kingdom?  You have not had an heir, there would be no one to take your spot."

Yami eyed Seto.  "As a vampire I wouldn't have to worry about an heir.  I won't have one with that she beast.  My love is Yugi, I want to be with him.  I have thought through this carefully.  The only way I can be with Yugi is this way.  You WILL make me a vampire after coronation.  That is an order, Jonouchi.  Seto you are witness that this is voluntary, and not an attack on me."  Yami stated as Joey flinched at Yami using his full name.  Silently, Yami left the room, leaving the two men to stare at each other, trying to process what just happened.

****************

Yugi sat at the river, lifeless.  He had never been so miserable as he had since the day Yami was taken from him.  Tossing stones into the river, he watched the ripples disappear.  _Kinda like me.  I just want to disappear.  I can't stand knowing Yami is with someone else._

"It hurts, doesn't it?"  The sweet voice filtered in his ear.  Yugi looked up to see Rebecca standing next to him.  Yugi nodded.  Rebecca had been coming to talk to him for the last year and they had grown close.  Yugi knew about the unfortunate situation with Ryou, and wished he could help.  Unfortunately, it was determined that the only way he could help was by listening to Rebecca pour her soul out to Yugi about her unrequited love.

"Yea."  Yugi choked out.

Rebecca sat down quietly next to Yugi, saying nothing.  The companionable silence lasted long into the afternoon as shadows grew.  Both souls knew pain and it helped, at least a little, to know someone else knew of the agony each went through.  Finally, as the sun was low in the sky, Yugi stood, holding out a hand to Rebecca.  "We'd better get back to the Palace before sunset.  Coronation is tomorrow, and they will be locking down the palace at sunset.  At least that is what Malik told me."

Rebecca nodded and took Yugi's hand, rising.  As the two walked back to the palace, neither noticed the pair of eyes watching them from the shadows.

****************

"I really believe this is a bit much, 'Keifa."  Atem stated, looking at the armor the thief wanted him to wear to the coronation.

Akeifa eyed Atem.  "It's not.  If there is anyone with traitorous thoughts, it is likely they will act upon them at the coronation.  Not everyone is happy there are vampires in the palace, and not everyone trusts your or Yami's judgment."  Akeifa stated firmly.

"How am I to instill confidence in the people of Egypt if I wear armor, basically screaming that I believe I am in danger and that Yami can't protect me?"  Atem looked up at the taller thief questioningly.

"Don't know, don't care."  Akeifa stated flatly.

"Akeifa, even your armor has flaws...if an arrow hits me in the neck when I am turning my head, I am still dead."  Atem pointed out.

"Then don't turn your Ra-damned head!  You WILL wear that armor!  We are getting a great deal of reports about vampire slayers coming in the area!"  Akeifa stated sharply.  

"I'm not a vampire, they won't be after me."  Atem tried again.

"Vampire slayers also kill those who fraternize and quarter vampires, damnit!  I don't want you dead!"  Akeifa's eyes were hard, his fangs elongating slightly due to his agitated state.

Atem's eyes softened.  Leaning up, he kissed Akeifa gently.  "Okay.  I will wear it...for you."  Running a hand down Akeifa's face, he saw Akeifa visibly relax.

"Thank you, 'Tem."  Akeifa pulled Atem into a hug.  Dark disembodied eyes hung in the shadows, taking in the scene, taking in with special interest the chink in the armor...

 


	11. Chapter 11

Bakura was impressed with himself.  He actually didn't throttle Otogi at hearing what was said.  However, white hot anger shot through him at Ryou being threatened.  Waiting a few minutes until Otogi was completely out of sight, Bakura went and silently picked the back door, sliding in unnoticed.  Ryou was sitting at the table, hands cupped around a mug, steam coming from it.  Staring into nothing, Ryou looked the picture of an angel...albeit a sad, pensive angel.

"Princess...wanna tell me what's going on and why that guy was threatening you and why I shouldn't go rip his throat out for threatening you?"  Bakura questioned as he stepped out of the shadows.  He was aggravated at himself for still caring...but he couldn't help it.

Ryou jumped, turning.  "B..Bakura, you scared me."  His face was paler than normal.  As he sat the mug down, Bakura noticed that Ryou was shaking.  Against all that screamed in him, Bakura walked over, kneeling.  Running his right hand up, he cupped Ryou's face in his hand.

"Sorry."  The gravelly voice rumbled.  "But you didn't answer my question.  Why shouldn't I fucking kill Black Beauty there?"  Bakura questioned, espresso eyes boring into Ryou.  Ryou winced.

"I...I don't know what you are talking about."  Ryou's eyes shifted away.  

Bakura scoffed.  "Horseshit Ryou.  You moved on, you married that girl, so obviously you don't give two shits about me or what I've been through.  I obviously thought much more of you then you thought of me.  So at least have the fucking decency to be honest with me.  I would fucking think you owe me that."  Bakura's eyes bored through Ryou, the hope that was bubbling inside of him dying with every word he said.

"'K..Kura, I...it's just...I can't."  Fear shone through chocolate eyes.

"Ryou...what the fuck is going on?  Tell me."  Bakura's patience was growing thin.  Ryou started to shake, looking down.  Sitting the mug down, he grabbed onto Bakura, hugging him tightly.

"I can't.  He'll kill me...and her."  Ryou whispered, burying his face in Bakura's hair.   "Please..."  Ryou tried to pull away, as Bakura tightened his grip.  

"Who...I won't let anyone hurt you.  Tell me and I will fucking take care of them."  Bakura whispered, breathing in the sweet scent of Ryou which smelled of flowers.

"...'Kura...please..."  Ryou whispered, fighting feebly to escape.

"Please what?"  Bakura asked, closing his eyes.  Ryou would taste so sweet....

"'Kura...y..you have to leave."  Ryou whimpered, letting his arms drop.

"I won't let you get hurt."  Bakura growled, giving in and kissing Ryou's neck.

"Oh, 'Kura..."  Ryou murmured, his head falling back as Bakura kissed him more, a low moan escaping Ryou's throat.

"What princess?"  Bakura whispered roughly, running his hand down Ryou's neck.

"...'Kura, I've missed you."  Ryou whispered.

"Daddy?  Who dat?"  The childish voice called out.  Bakura turned, seeing the child looking curiously at Bakura.

Ryou smiled, face reddening as he jumped up and started disentangling himself from Bakura as he wiped his eyes and went over and picked up the girl.  "This is daddy's friend Bakura.  He was helping me practice for that play I am going to be in."

She smiled, childlike innocence accepting the answer.  Waving at Bakura, she stuck her thumb in her mouth, eyes drooping.  Bakura looked at her, then at Ryou.  The scent of her was...different.  She didn't smell like Ryou at all.  Eyes widening, Bakura just looked at Ryou.  Suddenly, he heard the front door unlocking.  Moving impossibly fast, Bakura was out of the house before the door could open.  Bakura peeked through the window, noticing Rebecca walk back in.

Turning, Bakura was consumed with his thoughts.  Sitting down by the fountain, he tried to sort through his thoughts and emotions.  He was so deep in thought he didn't notice the small bird land on his shoulder.  Feeling the bird peck at his hair he shooed it away in aggravation.  The thought that kept running through Bakura's head wouldn't go away, and he couldn't answer it.  _She isn't his.  That's not Ryou's kid.  So then...why?_

***********

Joey looked at Seto as the door closed.  Seto closed his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I, uh...I can't do that...I can't turn Yami into a vampire...cause I can't kill my nephew.  Also, then I technically killed the Pharaoh and am subject to death, right?"  Joey looked with worried eyes at Seto.

Seto snapped open his eyes, glaring at Joey.  "Of course you can't.  However, you cannot disobey an order of the Pharaoh.  I am trying to figure this out.  Give me a minute."

Joey gnawed on his lip, looking at Seto,  Seto sat, face studious, fingers steepling in front of him, staring at nothingness.  Joey paced around, trying to be quiet.  "Uh...Seto...."

Seto held up a finger to silence Joey.  Fidgeting, Joey sat down for a few minutes.  Fidgeting more as Seto rubbed his temples, Joey suddenly jumped up.  "Look...you figure this out, I gotta go feed."  Rushing out, Seto looked up and just shook his head.  Eyes widening at his remembrance of the vampire hunters, Seto jumped up.  "Joey!"  Rushing out, Seto failed to notice the man in the corner, who slipped into his office, collecting what he came to collect.

********

Yami walked into the bedroom.  Anzu sat on the bed, eyes angry, looking at Yami.  "How dare you silence me like a common peasant!"  She shrieked.  "I don't appreciate that at all.  You will _not_ talk to me like that."  

Yami looked at her, ignoring her as he went to the bathroom.  Running water for a bath, he heard her slam the door open and walk in.  "You will _not_ ignore me!"  Gripping his upper arm, she jerked him to face her.  "Do you not remember what I said?  All I have to do is contact my father, and then Egypt will be at war."  Narrowing her eyes, she glared at him as he looked at her.  

"Anzu...fuck off.  I don't have time for your crying and whining.  You want to contact your father and declare war on this kingdom?  So be it.  I don't give a shit anymore.  My guards will kick your father's pathetic army.  In fact...fuck you.  I'm going out."  Yami turned, walking out, leaving a stunned Anzu standing there.

******************

Yugi had left Rebecca at the fork in the path that led to her cottage.  Walking back to his quarters, Yugi's heart was heavy, his thoughts a million miles away.

"You are gorgeous, even when sad."  The baritone voice cut through the darkening sky.  Yugi's head jerked up at the sound.  Seeing Yami, Yugi smiled, but that smile quickly fell.  Bowing, Yugi kept his head down.

"My Pharaoh,"  Yugi began, as he saw bronze toes at the feet in front of him.  Feeling himself being lifted up, Yugi was soon nose to nose with the ruler of Egypt.

"Shhh..."  Yami whispered, leaning in to kiss Yugi's plump lips.  Yugi couldn't help himself, he wrapped his arms around Yami, pulling him closer, melting into the kiss.

"I missed you so much, husband.  But what about the Queen, Egypt, and war?"  Yugi whispered, tears spilling onto his cheeks.

"Shhh...."  Yami leaned back, slipping a finger over Yugi's lips.  "I missed you, Aibou...so much."  Yami whispered, leaning in and kissing Yugi's ear, cheek, eyelid, and finally Yugi's nose.  "And I have a plan to be together.  So please, hold on."  Disentangling himself from Yugi, he vanished into the night, leaving a breathless and confused Yugi to stand there, looking at where Yami was.

***************

Slipping out after Atem was asleep, Akeifa knew he had to feed.  It had been too long, but he was worried about Atem.  Making sure the shadows protected Atem and the room, Akeifa roamed the dark, heading down to the shadier neighborhood, looking for someone no one would miss.  Hiding in the shadows, he waited.

Leaning against a wall, his eyes were keenly searching for what he wanted.  He noticed a drunk stumbling around, with a slim woman trying to keep him on his feet.  "Please Noah, let's just go home, okay?"  

"Mmmyah..."  stumbling again, he fell against Akeifa.  The girl squeaked, helping him back up.

"I am so sorry, sir.  Please...we don't want any trouble.  He's my brother and I'm just trying to get him home...we live right there."  Sea green eyes looked up pleadingly at Akeifa as she pointed a shaking finger at a shack about a tenth of a mile away.

Akeifa grunted.  "It's fine."  Smiling her appreciation, the girl helped the very drunken Noah to finally get into their shack.  Akeifa noted that they smelled odd, but there were so many unflattering smells down here, it was impossible to pinpoint any one smell.  Noting his mark, Akeifa put the siblings out of his mind as he went in, sinking his teeth in the soft flesh of his victim as he snuck up from behind.

*************

The figure walked quietly down the busy street many hours later...it was close to three in the morning.  These streets never slept though.  Eyes darting back and forth from under the hood of the emerald cloak, the figure wanted to make sure they were not seen.  Looking up, noticing where they were, eyes searched the night for the right door.  Seeing the invisible rune above the door, the cloaked figure walked in.  Looking around the darkness, the figure moved over to Dartz, who was seated in a chair, a couple of candles lit.  "My Lord..." the feminine voice stated, "I have what you need."  Holding up a small vial, the figure bowed in front of him.  

Taking the vial, the teal haired man smiled.  "Very good.  Was it difficult to get these?"

"Not really."  The female replied.  "Noah was very helpful, as was his sister and her ability to shapeshift.  Getting the hairs was fairly simple, actually."

"And the Pharaoh's?  Did you get the Pharaoh's?"  Dartz questioned.

"Of course...that was the easiest."  Holding up a separate vial, she handed that to Dartz as well.  "It's not hard when you sleep with him."  Anzu stated as she pulled the hood back.

"Good."  Dartz smirked.  "Do we know the marks?"

Anzu nodded.  "For Ryou, it's Bakura.  For Jonouchi, it is Seto.  For Akeifa, it is Atem.  And for Yami..."  Anzu's eyes darkened, a hardened edge came to her voice, "that bitch Yugi."

Dartz smirked at Anzu's petty emotions.  "Don't worry dear...the punishment Yami will have to endure will be so much worse than the other three.  They will have to endure the deaths over and over...but since Yami can only die once, Yugi's death will be much more horrific."

Smiling at the vials, Dartz did not fail to notice the self satisfied smile of Anzu.  _It is true...hell hath no fury like a woman scorned...._

 


	12. Chapter 12

Yami looked at his servants.  "Do I look appropriate?"  Several eyes darted over Yami's body, critically eyeing the Pharaoh, searching for any imperfections.  Seeing none, Seto stepped forward as the morning sun shone in the window.

"My Pharaoh, you look impeccable.  Are you ready to be presented?"  Seto was calm on the outside, but the inside was a jumble of nerves.  He was never able to find Joey last night.  He wanted...no, _needed_ to see Joey.  No one had reported of any deaths, but then... _would a Slayer leave a body...for that matter, would a vampire?  Or would they turn to ash like the popular ghost stories portrayed?_

"Yes.  Where is my father?"  Yami asked, jerking Seto out of his thoughts, the crimson eyed pharaoh studying the High Priest.

"His guard is with him, preparing him for the ceremony.  They are to come here first, so they may join the proc..."  Seto announced as there was a knock on the door.  Going over to it, he opened the door.  Standing in the door was Atem, decked out in his beautiful golden armor, Akeifa standing guard behind him.  Seto's eyes flickered to the taller male.  "The armor is acceptable.  Any weak spots?"  Seto asked after the two had entered and the door was shut firmly behind them.

Akeifa nodded grumpily, pointing out the chink in the neck armor.  Seto nodded as Atem huffed.  "I'm not a child.  I think I can remember not to turn my head."  He crossed his arms, metal clunking against each other.  Akeifa frowned at Atem.  Yami walked over to Atem, hugging him.

"I love you.  I want you safe.  Thank you for wearing the armor Daddy."  The small term of endearment didn't go unnoticed by Atem, Seto, or Akeifa.  Hugging his son back, Atem smiled softly.

Seto went to the door.  "We are ready.  My Pharaoh?"  Seto asked, turning to look at the young crimson eyed man.  Nodding, Yami got in position, his attendants taking their positions.  As they headed out, guards got in positions around them, protecting the procession as they headed to the balcony.  Seto's eyes scoured around him, trying desperately to find the honey eyed vampire who consumed his thoughts.

**********

"Everyone know their positions?"  The tall, lean man asked, running his hand through his short brown hair.  Nodding, the four other figures looked at each other.  "Everyone know their marks?"  More nods.  Honda didn't feel comfortable with nods.  "Weevil?"

The green haired man pushed his spectacles up on his nose.  "Yugi."  Nodding, Honda turned to the next.  "Alistair?"

A smirk graced the slim brunette's face.  "Atem."  His short brunette hair bobbed as he pulled his veil up over his face.

Turning his attention to the third, Honda raised an eyebrow.  "Mai?"  Flipping her golden hair, she smirked.  "I got Seto, hon...don't worry."  

"Seto doesn't like girls."  Blue eyes rolled.  "And before you say anything, Honda, I know, I know...I got Ryou."  Valon shook his head, frustrated with the overly cautious leader.

Honda nodded.  "Good.  Now, as long as Gozaburo is doing what he is supposed to be doing, we should be all set.  Head on out."

Nodding, veils covered their faces as the four went to intermingle with the crowd. The group members had left nothing to chance, wearing loose fitting clothing over their tight slayer outfits, hiding the sex of the wearer so the veils did not look out of place.  Mingling with the crowd, each slayer went into position, awaiting their sign.

**********

Joey stood on the edge of the grounds, directly opposite Bakura.  With his keen eyesight, he could see most people without an issue.  Catching Bakura's eye, he nodded, assuring  Bakura that all was well.  A curt nod was all he received in return.  Suddenly, the grounds became quiet as the music flared, announcing the Pharaoh.  As all eyes looked up at the balcony, the sight was truly one to behold.  Yami stood there in his shendyt, crown, and jewelry, looking every bit the regal Pharaoh.  Sunlight glinted off of the jewelry, leaving a sheen around Yami.  Seto stood back a bit, as did Atem, Mahad, Mana, Akeifa, Malik and some other guards.  Swallowing hard, Joey had to admit that Seto looked very handsome in his dress robes up on the balcony.

Meanwhile, Bakura's eyes kept scanning the crowd.  Landing on Ryou, he couldn't help but notice how the sun made Ryou look even more angelic as the rays filtered through his hair.  Shaking his head, Bakura turned back to the task at hand, studying the crowd in front of him.

***************

 _Torment.  Eternal torment.  That is what I want...and this is the way I shall get it._   Red eyes watched the scene play out below him.  The fool really thought he was in charge...she was really playing him well.  How dare that bastard think he was in charge?  _Luckily, I have given her enough powers to protect her and keep her from his wrath...as long as she continues to help me, which she is doing_.  Last night, after talking to the idiot, Anzu had come to him with a simple request...which he was more than willing to accommodate...assuming she remembered whose side she was _really_ on.  Watching with interest, the coronation began...

************

As Seto started the speech, Yami smiled out at his people.  He was looking for his love.  Seeing the amethyst angel, Yami smiled just as thunder tore through the air and lightning split through the sky.  Jerking, the royal party looked up at the sky, giving a perfect shot for that kink in Atem's armor.  Dropping immediately as the arrow connected to the soft flesh, Atem crumpled to the ground.  Cursing, Akeifa immediately grabbed Atem's limp body...and cursed his stupidity at the trap he just fell in as electricity coursed through his body...

*************

Yugi watched the ceremony from the ground, feelings incredibly mixed.  He was so proud of his husband who was so handsome, brave, and smart.  Yugi knew that Yami was going to rule Egypt wonderfully.  However, his heart was heavy.  He knew Yami said that he had a way for them to be together, but Yugi just didn't see how.  He knew that war was costly and Egypt was still in a perilous position right now.  He didn't see how Yami could do anything and avert a war.  He admitted that he hoped...but that hope was a bare flicker, not a full fledged flame.  As the person next to him bumped into him with a mumbled "Sorry", Yugi nodded, eyes not leaving Yami.  As the thunder started, Yugi's eyes started to water as his vision swam and the world tilted off kilter.  As Yugi slumped to the ground, he saw eyeglasses and green hair.  As the world swam into darkness, he heard the man say something about insect venom...

*********

Seto felt a light sting as the lightning flashed, his head becoming incredibly fuzzy.  Unable to get his bearings, Seto dropped his tome, trying to balance himself.  As he took a step to stabilize, air rushed around him, the ground coming rushing towards him.  He realized, belatedly, that he had fell over the balcony.  Closing his eyes, he waited for death.  He hoped the gods were proud of him.  He hoped Joey would be okay.  He did love Joey.  His heart ached at thinking of never seeing those beautiful eyes again.  His fall was stopped...roughly but not painfully.  Opening his eyes, he looked up into beautiful reddish honey eyes.  "J..."  before he could say anything, darkness overtook him...

************

 _I fucking knew it.  I fucking knew this bullshit idea was a bunch of camelshit._   Bakura thought as he rushed through the crowd, heading for Ryou.  He had seen all of what happened to Atem and Seto and he knew he had to get to Ryou.  He knew his guards would put Yami in his safe room.  He didn't need to worry about the Pharaoh.  However, what he _did_ know was that he didn't know if Ryou was a target, but he wasn't going to wait to see.  Rushing towards where Ryou was, he saw a blue eye wink at him from a veil as Ryou slumped in the person's arms.  A scream of rage tore from Bakura's throat as he threw himself at the two.  As he touched the hem of Ryou's shirt, he felt a nauseating electrical sensation go through his body... _what the fuck?  I usually like pain..._ were the last thoughts before darkness overtook the vampire.

***********

As chaos reigned, Yami looked around as guards jerked him out of sight.  Thrusting him in a safe room, Yami screamed, slamming against the door as it was locked in place from the outside.  Time seemed to stop as he paced, alone, a lantern his only light.  While well stocked to protect the Pharaoh, Yami couldn't eat or drink.  He could only pace.  He could hear the chaos, the screams, and it terrified him.  He wanted to know how his father was, how Seto was, if Joey was okay, were his people safe?  _Was Yugi was harmed, or was he spared?_   _Yugi should be spared, he wasn't on the balcony, so he shouldn't have been attacked as part of the royal party.  Was this the work of those Slayers?_

The noise started to die down.  Finally, Yami heard the door being opened.  Jumping up, he rushed for the door, only to see it being blocked by Anzu.  "Anzu, let me by.  I need to see if my people are okay."  Stepping to move past Anzu, he was shocked at her strength as she blocked him.  Frowning, Yami straightened, facing her eye to eye.  "Let me pass."  He stated.  Smirking, Anzu walked in, shoving Yami backwards.

"You know what the fun part of all this is?"  Anzu asked as Yami flew into the wall from her shove.  Gasping for the air that fled from his body at the impact, Yami's eyes watered as his body tried desperately to get oxygen.  "You think you are in charge."  Stalking over to Yami, Anzu looked down at him.  "I'm not going to prolong this..."  Bending down, Anzu sank her fangs into the tender flesh of Yami's neck as he tried to regain a standing position. 

A scream tore from Yami's throat as white hot fire went through his body, his knees buckling under him.  As Anzu drank from him, stealing his life, Yami's eyes grew dim.  Flinging his body aside, Anzu stood, a crazed smile on her face.  As his blood ran down her chin, she leaned over him.  "You're mine now, _Pharaoh_."  She mocked.  "You'll never be his.  And you'll never be rid of me.  You know why?"  Looking down dispassionately at Yami who was writhing in pain as his body was dying, whimpers of pain escaping from his mouth, his body convulsing in pain, Anzu smirked.  "Because I'm your sire...if you kill me, you die.  And as your sire...I'll never let you be with him."  Slicing open her wrist, she let her vitae slip down her arm, dripping into his mouth. 

Losing the battle to resist, Yami drank the blood that landed in his mouth, spattering on his face.  As he felt warmth in his veins, his eyes closed, the pain in his body subsiding.  He didn't know what was going on, but he knew he would find a way to save Yugi...if he had to kill himself to do it.  

 


	13. Chapter 13

_W...what just happened??_ Chocolate eyes opened, looking around the dimly lit room.  Sighing in relief, he saw that Bakura, Joey, Seto, Atem, Yugi and Akeifa were all there.  Instantly he felt regret at feeling that relief.  That also meant that they were in danger, and here he was, selfishly feeling relief that he wasn't alone.  Looking closer, he saw that he, Seto, Yugi, and Atem were all bound to chairs while Bakura, Joey, and Akeifa were all cuffed to the wall, their wrists and legs red and raw where the silver chains held them.

Suddenly, a quiet thump attracted Ryou's attention.  Looking to where the sound came from, Ryou saw a door, and shadows on the floor on the other side of the door.  As the door slowly opened, Ryou gulped in relief at the figure standing there.  "Otogi!"  Ryou whispered at seeing the dark haired male walk quickly and quietly in the room.  "Over here!"

The emerald eyes locked on Ryou.  Nodding, Otogi came over, quickly kneeling in front of Ryou, eyeing the white haired man critically.  "Thank Ra!  How did you find us so quickly?"

"I'm a tracker, remember?"  Otogi said, shaking his head.

Ryou smiled a bit, chuckling nervously at his memory lapse.  "Oh...o...of course."  He smiled gratefully as Otogi stood.  When Otogi didn't immediately release Ryou, Ryou looked up quizzically.  "What's the plan?"  He whispered.

"We have to wait for the others to wake up."  Otogi said rather nonchalantly.

"Why?  Cant we just wake them up?"  Ryou asked, confused.

"Of course not."  Otogi said imperiously.  "Where would the fun be in that?"  A malicious gleam permeated from his eyes as he smiled fiendishly, a stone of ice cold fear landing in the pit of Ryou's stomach.

******* Bakura raised his head, a dull throb at the base of his neck. Looking around, he saw Joey and Akeifa chained to the wall. Hissing in pain as he moved his arms he realized he was being held to the wall by silver.

"Fucking hades?  What the cocksucking camelshit is this?"  Bakura growled as Joey and Akeifa started stirring as well.  Looking around, he saw Seto, Atem, Yugi, and Ryou tied to chairs.  Looking over, catching Ryou's eye, he whispered, "You okay?"

"Of course he is..."  Otogi's voice cut through the darkness.  Torches roared to life, illuminating the room.  As the others slowly started rousing, either because of Bakura's outburst, the noise in general, or the light, Otogi walked more in front of the vampires chained to the wall.  "Howdy boys..."  Bakura glared at the man.  He remembered him from sniffing around Ryou's house and the baby.

Akeifa froze at hearing the voice.  "You...you bastard."  Venom laced Akeifa's voice as he glared at Otogi.  "How did you find us?"  Joey and Bakura stared in confusion at the exchange between the two men.

"Now, now...that isn't a nice way to welcome an old friend.  Where are your manners?"  Otogi asked. 

"Who the fuck is this guy?"  Joey asked, looking over at Seto to make sure he wasn't hurt.  Seto was still dazed, but he caught Joey's eye and nodded that he was okay.

Otogi's face showed mock hurt.  "I am hurt.  Hurt and appalled.  You never told them about your sire?"

***********

Colors blazed in and out from the other side of Yami's eyelids.  As his body screamed in protest, white hot fire coursing through his veins, Yami tried to just ... breathe.  As the panic subsided with the pain, he realized that he was outside, laying down, being taken somewhere.  Too weak to fight or even consider escaping, he wasn't tied down or held by any means.  That allowed him to get an arm under him and lean up on an elbow.  Opening his eyes, he took in a sharp intake of breath.  He was outside, it was evening, and everything was so...in focus.

Leaning up a bit more in the back of the wagon he was laying in, he watched the scenery fly by.  He could see the chunk of brick missing from the house as they sped by.  He could see the mosquito fly by backwards.  The stars...they were so bright...and how could they not move at all as he did?  The specks of dust floated by, being kicked up by the horse hooves.  he saw it _all_...

"I'm sorry, my Pharaoh, for not being able to protect you."  A sorrowful voice said beside him...it sounded like Yugi!  Looking around, Yami saw...no one.  Shaking his head, Yami sat up further, looking around.  He was indeed in the back of a wagon, a man driving it, a cloaked figure next to the driver.  However, he didn't see anyone else in the wagon.  Staring in confusion, he looked all around, under the blankets and bags in the back of the wagon, but there was nothing...and no one.

Sitting back down, suddenly dizzy and weak, Yami closed his eyes.  He took in a deep breath...but it didn't really help him feel better.  He tried holding his breath, waiting for the buzz from the lack of oxygen to tingle through him, for his heart to beat hard in his ears, begging him to breathe...but the buzz...and the beating...never came.  Eyes flying open, Yami put his hands over his heart, trying to find the beat that no longer existed.

*************

The room was silent.  Akeifa glared daggers at the raven haired man as other men came out of the shadows.  _Otogi was Akeifa's sire?  Otogi was to blame for all of this?    But...why?   How?_ Joey jerked his head up and looked over at Bakura.  Bakura glowered silently.  He had forgiven his brother...but he could never forgive Otogi now...and knowing Otogi was the one who did this to his brother...he would kill Otogi one day.

Strutting around the room, Otogi started barking out orders.  The men that came out of nowhere grabbed the vampires, putting a silver collar around their necks before releasing the shackles of the undead.  The vampires fought...and hard..., or at least as hard as they could.  But the silver was able to weaken them enough, combined with...something else...  Bakura growled, trying to figure out why he couldn't fight off these two measly men.  Seeing Ryou being lifted up, handcuffed, and tossed over a shoulder, Bakura tried harder to escape, but couldn't.  Growling in frustration, he kicked at his captors.  The men carried him down a hall and shoved him into a room.  He turned, ready to fight as Ryou was tossed in, hitting his head on the ground, a low moan escaping the male's throat.  Bakura's attention was immediately drawn to Ryou, giving the men enough time to shut the door.  Leaning down, Bakura picked Ryou up gently, laying him on the bed.  It took a bit, since he still had the shackles on, and the collar, but Bakura was able to do it.  Ryou's eyes were closed, his breathing regular.  Bakura crawled up on the bed and lay next to Ryou, waiting for the other man to waken.

*******

Joey fought hard as well, but he felt weak as a kitten.  Struggling, he received a sharp slap across the face, his tooth cutting the inside of his jaw.  Spatting out the blood, a dark, black viscous substance, he hissed.  He saw a couple of guys grab Seto.  "Don't you fucking hurt him!"  Joey yelled at the men, who looked less than impressed.  Seto still looked dazed, and not fully comprehending what was happening.  When the door was opened and he was shoved inside, Seto tossed in as well, Joey rushed over as the door shut.  Sitting down cross legged, he put Seto's head in his lap.  Joey smoothed the brunette hair down, looking over the man for any wounds.  Seeing none, he just smoothed the priest's face, waiting for him to wake up fully.

******

Akeifa knew better than to fight right now.  If Otogi was here, then magic was as well.  Standing and being led, he saw them grab Atem and carry him as well, still unconscious.  Letting out a sigh, Akeifa frowned.  He didn't know what was coming next, but he didn't like it.  When he was deposited in a room and it was just him and Atem, he was wary...but he rushed over, checking over his love.  Violet eyes opening, Atem smiled.  "You're okay." Atem whispered, voice gravelly.  Smiling tenderly back at his lover, Akeifa leaned over, kissing the other male into silence.  He didn't know what was going to happen, but he would protect Atem at all costs.

*********

"So what's the plan?"  Gozaburo asked, his huge, hulking form shoved into a small chair.  Looking around the room at the ten or so other figures in the room, no one said anything.  Instead, all eyes turned to the chair up front, where the figure shrouded in shadows sat, silent.

"We wait.  We wait for him to be here.  Then the fun begins..."  The voice said, slithering over the blackness, like a cobra moving through the darkness, coiling, and ready to strike.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Bakura's eyes studied the room in the dim light.  Hearing the moan that came from next to him, Bakura turned.  Chocolate eyes opened, unfocused.  "B..'kura?"  Ryou whispered, wincing in pain as his head throbbed.  Ryou gently reached up, patting at his head.  He felt a large bump on the back of his head.  

Bakura looked at Ryou rather tenderly.  "You okay?"  Bakura whispered, putting his hand on the side of Ryou's face and rubbing his thumb by Ryou's eye.  It was a bit awkward to do with handcuffs on, but Bakura managed.

"Y...yea.  Are you?"  Ryou asked, concern etched through his voice.  After seeing Bakura nod, Ryou continued  "What is going on?"

"I don't fucking know."  Bakura frowned.  "And I don't fucking like it.  It seems like Otogi was the one to bite Akeifa and turn him.  Akeifa would never tell me who sired him.  I don't know why he was so secretive...still don't.  But what does this Otogi have on you?"  Bakura asked, espresso eyes studying the whitenette.

Ryou looked down, sadness clouding his eyes.  "Rebecca began to work at the palace about a year or two after you left.  She and I started talking.  One day, she came to my home...and she was terrified and looked horrible.  Her clothes were shred, her lip busted, and she was hysterical.  When I was finally able to calm her down, she told me that she had been raped.  She wouldn't tell me who...she said she didn't want to put me in danger."  Ryou's eyes softened at the memory replaying in his head.  "I took care of her, healed her, and then...when she found out she was pregnant, I knew I had to help her.  I was worried about what would happen to her if she was to give birth and not be married properly.  So, we pretended like we got married; we exchanged rings and started living together.  After she gave birth to her baby, we had a visitor.  It was Otogi."

Ryou trembled at the memories that were welling up inside of him.  Bakura was actually rather patient, sitting there and waiting for Ryou to finish.  Clearing his throat, Ryou continued.  "Otogi confronted me and actually _thanked_ me for protecting his child.  I'm sure by my facial expressions he could tell that I didn't know he was the father.  Anger welled up and consumed me as I stared at Rebecca's rapist.  He told me to keep his daughter safe...or else."  

Ryou shifted his eyes downward and he visibly became more uncomfortable.  "What, Princess?"  Bakura asked quietly, and almost rather tenderly.  He ran his knuckles gently down Ryou's cheek.  Ryou looked up, swallowing visibly.

"H...he told me that if I didn't keep his daughter safe, he would kill you."  Ryou admitted.

Shame pierced Bakura's heart.  Bakura was _ashamed_ at how he had acted and jumped to conclusions about Ryou, when Ryou had did all of this to protect Rebecca and himself.  Swallowing the thick lump in his throat, Bakura leaned up, lips almost even with Ryou's.  "I'm sorry.  I'm sorry I doubted you."  Bakura whispered, and before Ryou could speak, Bakura captured Ryou's lips in his own, in a deep, knee weakening kiss.

Moaning, Ryou melted into the kiss, mewling as he moved closer to Bakura.  "'Kura, I love you...I always have."  Ryou whispered against Bakura's lips when Bakura broke for Ryou to breathe.

Staring into Ryou's eyes, Bakura melted.  "I love you, too, Princess.  You put me under some damn spell with those fucking eyes."  Bakura chuckled as Ryou smiled as well, leaning his head against Bakura's forehead. 

The peaceful moment was short-lived however when an all too familiar voice broke the silence.  "Awwww, that's beautiful."  A voice stated from the shadows as crimson tinted emerald eyes emerged from the darkness.  Otogi held both hands up in a clasped position, a fake smile on his face.  "This is so sweet...a beautiful declaration of love...right before he dies."  Otogi's smile grew cruel.

Ryou glared at Otogi.  "I did as you asked...I kept your child safe.  You can't back out of your end of the deal now!"  Ryou's voice trembled with indignation.

Otogi didn't even look at Ryou.  "I never said I was killing Bakura..."  Otogi walked up closer to the two men as Bakura struggled to a sitting position.

"What the fuck did you do to me?"  Bakura growled.

Otogi smirked.  "What?"  He asked innocently.  "Oh...you mean the weakness.  Well, it's just a concoction I came up with...a bit of silver and some magic to make sure you don't put up too much of a fight."  Turning his attention back to Ryou, his voice was mock genuine, "You see, Ryou...I am glad you fell into my trap, but I would _never_   hurt Bakura...he's much too valuable to me.  Well...his suffering his much too valuable to me."  Evil eyes turned to Bakura, then back to Ryou.

Ryou paled.  "W...what do you mean?"  Ryou asked quietly as Bakura's stomach tossed violently.

Otogi came closer, leaning down in Ryou's ear.  Bakura strained to move closer, but one of Otogi's henchmen came out of the shadows and grabbed him easily in Bakura's weakened state.  Pulling Bakura away, Bakura couldn't hear what was said next.  Leaning down and whispering oh so low...just out of Bakura's hearing, Otogi's hot breath was on Ryou's ear, "What I mean is...I need his pain and his suffering to fuel me.  I'm not like normal vampires...I don't need blood to survive...I need pain, loss, anguish.  Those are the emotions I thrive upon.  And Bakura...well, Bakura is a big bottle of emotions.  Between him, Akeifa, Joey and Yami...I should be able to live forever.  Well, with what I have in mind." 

At that, Otogi flipped out an ugly dagger with a wickedly sharp, purple tinted blade and a pewter hilt, carved in the shape of an evil looking demon with deep violet gems for eyes.   Smiling wickedly, he took the dagger and shoved it in Ryou's stomach, pulling the dagger up, slicing Ryou open from navel to sternum.  As Ryou's life essence poured out from him, Otogi took the bloodied dagger out of Ryou's body, walking over to Bakura and smearing some blood on Bakura's cheek as Bakura tried in vain to jerk away.  "With the magic infused in this blade, your soul, Ryou, will come back, again...and again...and again...and you and Bakura will be destined to find each other each lifetime.  And in the prime of your relationship, you will be taken from him tragically, with him unable to save you, though he will try."

Bakura thrashed at his bindings, pain, sorrow, and misery welling up in him at seeing his lover lying on the floor, Ryou's life leaving him, with nothing Bakura could do to save Ryou.  "Camelshit!  I won't do this...I will stay away from Ryou so you can't hurt him.  I won't fucking be a part of your cockfucking plan!"  Bakura spat at Otogi, spittle landing on Otogi's face.

"Of course you will."  Otogi stated in a patronizing tone.  "You won't be able to help yourself.  Soulmates can't stay away from each other...and you can't deny this face."  Otogi stated, picking up Ryou's head and turning it to Bakura.  Nodding at the man holding Bakura, Bakura was shoved forward until he landed by Ryou's body. 

Reaching out, Bakura gripped Ryou's hand.  "Ryou...I...I'm sorry.  I'm so fucking sorry.  I'm sorry I didn't save you.  I'm sorry I drug you into this."  Tears fell from his eyes, wetting the dying flesh of Ryou's hand as he leaned up, kissing Ryou gently.

As tears spilled out of Bakura's eyes, Ryou smiled weakly at him, grasping weakly to Bakura's hand.  "'Kura...don't cry...the time I got to spend with you was worth every second.  I'd do it all...again..."  Ryou's head fell back as the rest of his life essence left him, his lifeless body laying on the floor, his grip slackening.  

Nodding at the man holding Bakura, Otogi smirked.  "See ya later, Bakura."  Punching Bakura square in the face blackness enveloped Bakura's vision as unconsciousness tried to claim him.  Collapsing on Ryou's lifeless body, Bakura's barely conscious form lay in the dark room; the footsteps of the two men leaving, the door being locked behind them.  As the tears spilled from Bakura's eyes at the loss he had endured, hatred bred in his heart.  Hatred, and a knowledge that one day, he _would_ defeat Otogi and save Ryou...even if he had to die the final death in doing so.

 


	15. Chapter 15

Otogi walked out of the room.  Holding the still bloodied dagger in front of him, Otogi nodded at something unseen.  Gozaburo walked out of the shadows, holding the pyramid in his hands.  Otogi held the dagger at the top of the pyramid, letring Ryou's blood flow and be sucked into the pyramid.  A pale glow started emanating from the pyramid.  Nodding, Otogi smirked as Gozaburo melted back into the shadows with the pyramid.  Otogi headed off to the next room...

********

Seto's cerulean eyes opened slowly, pain lancing his temples.  He didn't really remember much of what had happened.  His brain was foggy.  Looking around, he saw Joey above him.

"W...what happened?"  Seto croaked out, his throat raw.

"I don't really know.  Otogi bit Akeifa, siring him."  Joey stated, like that should explain everything.

Seto frowned.  "So?"  Seto asked, prodding Joey forward.

Joey bit his lip.  "Well, Akeifa bit Bakura one night, before he could control himself...turning Bakura.  Bakura bit me a few days later."  Joey explained, smoothing Seto's hair down.

"That's not what I meant.  I meant what happened to get us here.  But, since you offered...Bakura bit you because he couldn't control himself?  Seto inquired.

"Nah, just cause he's a dick."  Joey shrugged.

Seto barked out a short laugh.  Joey grinned.  "I really love your laugh."  Joey admitted softly.

Seto's normally stoic face softened.  "Joey...I don't know what's going to happen, but I don't feel that anything good is at the end of this night.  So...I want...no, need...to tell you.  I love you Jonouchi...More than anything else."  Reaching up, Seto brushed Joey's cheek.

Joey face split into a smile.  "That's all I ever wanted to hear you say.  I love you, too, Seto."  Leaning down, he gently kissed Seto's lips.

"Now listen carefully, because you won't hear this again, but...I am sorry I was so stupid and stubborn and wasted so much time."  Seto stated, eyes lowering, after he pulled back for air that the undead didn't need.  Joey smiled, chuckling.  Opening his mouth to speak, he was interrupted by slow clapping.

"That is just...beautiful."  Otogi stepped from the shadows, clapping slowly.  Wiping a fake tear from his cheek, Otogi leered at the two sitting on the floor.

"What the hell you want?"  Joey grumbled,  holding Seto protectively.

Otogi smirked.  "Do you want to know a secret?"  Otogi whispered, fake seriousness on his face as he leaned closer to Joey.  "You are the one I want most.  A guardian of the puzzle?  Why, you are already embued with magic...so to be able to feed from you..."  Otogi leaned back, licking his lips slowly, deliberately, as if he had just eaten the most delectable thing on Earth.

"You aren't going to touch me, or Seto."  Joey growled, his eyes bleeding more crimson.

"Well, you are half right."  Otogi sneered, reaching over and grabbing Seto around the waist.  As Joey grabbed onto Seto, Otogi easily pulled him free.

"What the hell did you do to me?"  Joey growled, angry at his weakness.

"Ohhh, just a magical concoction to keep you weak.  See, I don't have to touch you to feed from you.  Since I have some of your essence with me, I will feed off your emotions...that's what keeps me young...and you are a big ball of emotions..."  Smirking, Otogi laid Seto down on the bed.

Joey stood on wobbly legs, stumbling to the bed.  Otogi snapped his fingers and hands appeared from the shadows as two large men appeared, gripping Joey by the shoulders tightly.  "I want to make sure you can see this."  Otogi explained, smiling fiendishly.  As he pulled out the pewter blade with the evil purple glow, Seto threw all the weight he had to his right, rolling off the bed.

"Aww, this is fun...it's always more fun when they fight."  Otogi chuckled, walking around the bed.  As Seto scooted away, looking around for a weapon,  Otogi rounded the bed.  As he leaned over Seto, he slammed Seto's head into the ground, dazing him.  Taking out the dagger, Orogi slid the blade down Seto's cheek slowly.

"Isn't it sad...he can't save you?"  Otogi whispered, looking at Seto.  "I know he wants to, I can feel his yearning."  Otog's face held a look of pity that was impossible to tell if it was fake or genuine. 

Seto glared at Otogi.  _I am not playing into this psychopath's delusions._   "What is really sad is that it is Joey's fault you are in this position...if he wouldn't have loved you, you wouldn't have to be sacrificed."  Otogi whispered, smirking widely at the emotions swirling inside Joey.  Joey jerked against the arms...unmoving, he sagged under the despair consuming him.  "Now, because he loves you, you are destined to die, find each other, love each other, and then, you, my friend, will have to die...again, and again, and again..."  Otogi continued, his eyes burning with a ferocity almost feral in nature.  "And poor Joey will have to live it again, and again, and again."

"Jonouchi, do not buy into this idiot's delusions.  It is no one's fault but his that we are in this predicament."  Seto responded dryly, knowing in his heart that Joey would blame himself because Joey was that good of a guy, always taking the blame, even when it wasn't his to bear.

"Well, I fully admit that I helped this along...I mean, had I not allowed Serenity to bleed out and die in childbirth, you two might not have gotten as close..."  Otogi mused, eyes taking on a distant look as he remembered the past.

Joey growled, digging in deep and finding some strength he didn't know he had and lunged at Otogi with the mention of his dead sister.  The goons holding Joey were surprised at the action, and since they had grown slightly complacent, they weren't holding him as tightly as they should have.  As Joey landed on Otogi he fiercely bit at Otogi's neck.  Otogi fell forward and dodged the attack.

Immediately Joey stopped, frozen with the impossibility that just happened as he heard the dagger embed in the flesh, knicking bone, the scent of fresh human blood hitting his nostrils.  Looking in horror, he watched as Otogi got up.  Blood was on Otogi, the dagger embedded deep in Seto's chest, a shocked and pained look on the priest's face.

"Thanks."  Otogi grinned, getting up and pulling out the dagger.  "Oh, this is rich...this will help."  Licking the blade slightly, he smirked.  "Enjoy these last few moments....and, don't try to turn him...it won't work...the blade prevents it."  Smirking, Otogi and his lackeys walked out.  As the door shut, Gozaburo appeared, and Otogi fed the pyramid again, making it glow brighter.

Back in the room, Joey rushed over, tears in his eyes.  "Seto, I am so, so sorry."  Trying to stop the bleeding, Joey saw the ashen color already creeping up Seto's neck.

"I...it's not...your fault."  Seto struggled, the pain intense in his chest, a coolness coming over his fingers.

"Yes it is...I fell right into his trap!"  Joey exclaimed, anguish in his voice.

"You...idiot...he was go...ing to kill m...me, and h...he did.  I...if he w...wouldn't have had..."  Seto coughed, blood bubbling onto his chin, the cold creeping up his legs and arms, "the d...dagg...er, I wouldn't... die."  Seto's bright blue eyes were fading to a dull grey blue. 

"Seto...I will find you, and I will save you from Otogi...I promise.  I never loved anyone like I love you.  There won't be anyone else but you, ever."  Tears slipped from Joey's eyes as he bent down, kissing Seto's lips gently.

"Jo..."  Seto coughed, more blood spilling out the corner of his mouth.  "Love...you...always, pup..."  As Seto's eyes closed, Joey felt the spirit leave his love's body.  Holding onto Seto's lifeless shell, Joey wept.

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

Akeifa held onto Atem as Atem slept off the sleeping draught that was in the blade that pierced his neck.  Akeifa worried his lip, his mind racing.  Otogi was evil, through and through, that much Akeifa was certain.  _I will save Atem.  I have to_.  He had failed his brother, years ago, he had failed Atem by letting him get attacked...he couldn't fail again.

Atem started to stir.  Akeifa held him closer.  "Shh, don't move.  Just let it wear off."

Atem looked up at Akeifa.  "What happened?"  He croaked, his throat as dry as the desert of his beloved Egypt.

Akeifa frowned.  "I don't really know.  My sire has found us.  Why he wants me, I don't know."

Atem's brow furrowed in confusion.  "Wouldn't a sire want his creation?"  Atem asked, looking up at Akeifa.  "Especially you.  You're gorgeous, talented, and tough."

Akeifa smiled tenderly down at Atem.  Brushing Atem's bangs out of his face, Akeifa chuckled quietly.  "You're biased."  He smirked, leaning over and kissing Atem tenderly.  Suddenly, he stiffened and pulled back, pulling Atem close, protectively.

Atem's eyes were still a bit fuzzy, so the visage of the man walking in didn't register at first.  But the reaction Akeifa gave told Atem all he needed to know.  "Otogi?"  Atem whispered, looking at Akeifa.  Akeifa pulled him closer, nodding.

"What the hell do you want?"  Akeifa snarled.

Otogi smirked.  "Well, that's a fine hello."  Walking around the two men, Otogi eyed the scene.  "Saying your goodbyes?"  He smirked.

"Fuck you."  Akeifa hissed.

"Is that an invitation?"  Otogi smirked.  Akeifa glared, holding Atem tighter. 

Otogi snapped his fingers and four men came in the door, pulling Akeifa and Atem apart.  Akeifa felt weak as a kitten compared to these two men.  Weak had never been something Akeifa had been.  Howling in anger, Akeifa lunged for Atem, wrenching away from the men.  The men leapt on top of Akeifa, pulling him down.  Otogi grinned, watching the fight as the other two men who had grabbed Atem laid Atem on the bed.

Surveying the scene, Otogi looked back at Akeifa.  "Not everything happens for a reason.  Sometimes accidents happen.  Sometimes shit just goes wrong.  Not everything goes according to plan.  If it did, I would have never bitten you.  I wasn't looking for you...I wasn't wanting to bite you.  It just...happened."  Otogi shrugged. 

"Yea, right."  Akeifa scoffed.

"Believe what you want."  Otogi shrugged again, walking towards Atem.  Circling the bed, he eyed the groggy man lying there.  Walking up to Atem, Otogi pulled out a pewter hilted dagger.

"What the hell are you doing?"  Akeifa snarled, trying to fight.  The men were better prepared this time, and held him securely.

"It's not about you.  It never was."  Otogi said simply, taking the dagger and digging the shiny blade into Atem's left inner forearm, starting at the elbow and slicing down to the wrist.  Letting out a heart wrenching scream of pain as the blade tore through the flesh, tears fell involuntarily from Atem's eyes.  Taking the blade out, Otogi repeated the slash on the other arm.  Blood dripping, Otogi turned to leave, holding the bloody dagger.  Over his shoulder, Otogi looked at Akeifa.  "You were an accident.  You were never the target.  Now, you're just a bonus."  Shrugging, Otogi left, the men following behind.

Akeifa rushed to Atem.  "Atem, please...let me turn you.  Stay with me!"  Akeifa screamed as Atem's eyes went dim.  Sinking his fangs in the tender flesh of Atem's neck, Akeifa drank.  Pulling his fangs out, Akeifa ripped open his wrist, letting the blood flow in Atem's weak mouth.  Weakly suckling, Atem drank of Akeifa.  As Akiefa held Atem, Atem coughed.

"Didn't.  Work.  Love..."  Atem's eyes closed in death, his cold, lifeless body in Akeifa's embrace.

**************

Depositing the blood in the pyramid, Otogi walked back to the meeting room.  "Is he here?" 

Gozaburo nodded in the affirmative.  "Just arrived.  He's in the dining room."

Otogi nodded.  "Then let's get this over with.  I'm getting bored."  As Otogi walked to the dining room, Gozaburo followed behind with the pyramid.

*********

Yami must have passed out.  That was the only explanation he could think of since the last thing he remembered was that he was in the wagon.  Now he was sitting at a long dinner table, shining golden plates sitting on the table, shining silverware sitting beside the plates, shining golden goblets on the white, crisp table cloth.  The center of the table was empty as bowls filled with fruits, figs, and dates ringed that deliberate open space in the center.   A fire was in the fireplace, candles were lit...everywhere...on the walls, on the table, in the chandelier above the table.  Moving to adjust, Yami noticed he was shackled to a chair, the silver burning his wrists and ankles slightly.  Hearing a throat clear, he looked up.

Crimson eyes widened as several unfamiliar faces and one familiar face walked into the room.  "Anzu..."  Yami seethed, glaring at the woman.  He didn't know what happened, but if she was here, nothing good would come of this.

"Yami...good to see that death didn't erase me from your memory."  Smiling, voice sugary sweet, showing off her fangs, Anzu sat down to the left of him, in the seat closest to the right from the head of the table's seat.  Patting his hand, which he tugged away, she smirked.

Yami glared, saying nothing.  He had no clue what was going on, his brain was fuzzy, and he felt almost like he was outside of his own body.  Suddenly, he saw ... Otogi ...yes, Otogi was his name.  He was one of the healers in the palace.  Otogi came in and sat down at the head of the table; Anzu on his right.  Looking confused, Yami looked at Otogi as other men and women came in, sitting down around the table.  

"Welcome, brothers and sisters of the night.  We are here for a very special occasion.  We have a guest of honor!"  Otogi bellowed as he motioned to Yami.  All eyes went to him and a low murmur went throughout the room.  Yami was used to eyes upon him, so this was not unusual.  Looking defiantly at the people, Yami would not back down and he would not show fear.

"We have been looking for immortality...true immortality, not this illusion we hold onto as the undead.  And now...we've found it."  Otogi stated.  Yami was confused, but refused to show it.  As the murmurs got louder, all eyes focused behind Yami.  Frowning, Yami strained to turn, but was unable to with how he was chained and positioned.

Two men came, carrying a large golden platter.  Setting the platter down, Yami's heart plummeted to his stomach as he saw what was on the platter.  Scared amethyst eyes looked at Yami from the platter, a small smile on his face as his lips quivered in fear, his body chained to the platter.  "Yami!"  He whispered happily.  "You're alive!"

A tear slipped out of Yami's eye at that.  Straining against his bindings futilely, Otogi smirked.  "Tonight!  Tonight, we find true immortality, even from the Final Death!"  Standing, he went to stand over Yugi.  Leaning down, nose to nose, he said quietly.  "You have never known true death, Angel.  True death...that is painful.  Final Death...that is extinction...Ra will not even accept you after final death.  And now...now that we have turned Yami into one of us...he will have to face the Final Death.  But you can save him."  Tears were slipping out of Yugi's eyes.  "Do you love him?"  Otogi asked quietly.  Yugi turned his head, looking at Yami.

"Very much."  Yugi whispered as Yami smiled gently.  Straining again, Yami couldn't break the bonds.

"Good."  Otogi took the pewter blade and sliced Yugi's throat, then down Yugi's body.  A strangled scream ripped out of Yami's throat at that, eyes bulging as Yugi 's head turned to face Yami, a final tear slipping out of his eye as he locked eyes with Yami.

What Yami didn't notice when the platter was set down was that it was set perfectly and there were little spouts that lined up perfectly with the goblets that were in their place settings.  As the blood left Yugi's body, it ran out onto the platter, through the spouts, and into the goblets.  As Yugi's essence flowed into the goblets, the vampires waited, not wanting to waste a drop.  When the blood was finished, the vampires drank.  They drank, celebrating their victory, their defeat of the Final Death....getting drunk on Yugi's essence.  Yami sat there, staring at Yugi's lifeless corpse, silent.

"Oh, you didn't think we would forget about you now, did you?"  Anzu asked.  Taking Yami's goblet full of Yugi's lifeblood, Anzu handed it to Otogi.  Otogi smiled; taking out the golden pyramid, he dropped it in the goblet of blood.  Suddenly, a glow emitted from the goblet.  Smiling, Otogi took the glowing pyramid out, dripping blood on the pristine white tablecloth.  Walking over to Yami, Otogi smiled.

"Thank you...without you, we would never have this."  Otogi held up the pyramid.  "Now, here is what is going to happen.  The drugs that were put into your system will wear off in about fifteen minutes.  You will then easily be able to break free from your bindings.  You can go, find your friends, and leave.  Your mates will be reborn, the Pyramid will ensure that.  And they won't be reborn in Egypt...the Pyramid makes sure the souls it relies on are far away from it, to protect it.  So go find Yugi; try to save him...before the pyramid needs to be fed again."

Smirking, Otogi moved away.  "I will find you...and I will kill you."  Yami said quietly in a cold voice.

"You can try.  Now, come my princess."  Otogi smirked at Anzu as she smiled, standing and going to Otogi.  Taking his arm, Anzu smiled icily at Yami, spitting in his face.  Walking out, Yami was left alone with Yugi's corpse.  As the tears fell from Yami's eyes, he made an oath to Yugi.

"I will save you.  This I promise."  Yami's voice echoed in the empty room.

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

Yami stumbled through the stone maze, trying to find his way through the labyrinth.  He knew his friends were here...he didn't really know how he know that.  He didn't understand his senses being so ... _strong_ ... but they were.  He could see the dust in the air, he could hear the beetles skittering on the stone, looking for a hiding space.  As he stumbled through the halls, he knew ... _Bakura ... was behind this door._   Opening the door, Yami gagged at what he saw.  The sweet aroma of blood hit his nose, but seeing Ryou dead on the floor, Bakura holding him, tore at Yami's heart.

Dead, hard eyes looked up at Yami.  "What the fuck you want?"

"They killed Yugi."  Yami stated flatly.

"So fuckin' what?  They gutted Ryou, so again I ask you…what the fuckin cockshitting fuck you want?  A standing fuckin' ovation?"  Bakura sneered, the eyes flat, not mirroring the disdain the sneer tried to exhibit, the pain the sneer tried to hide.

"So let's go get the others...hopefully they fared better."  Yami could smell different kinds of blood, so he didn't even believe what he said.  Bakura looked at Ryou's face once more, then gently laid him down.  Ryou wasn’t going to wake. There was no use staying here with a corpse. Getting up, Bakura pulled a sheet off of the bed and covered Ryou.  Turning his back to the corpse, he looked at Yami.  "We're going to make them cocksplatting asswhores pay."  His jaw set, revenge driving him. Yami nodded in agreement, leaving the room.

Walking into the next room, Yami's brow wrinkled in confusion.  "What in hades is going on?"  Akeifa was on the floor, holding Joey, who was crying.  Seeing Joey weeping, Yami knew he had lost his uncle as well.  However, seeing Akeifa there, a tiny bit of hope bubbled in his fractured heart.  _Akeifa wouldn't leave my father unless he was okay._   Yami was trying to convince himself, and doing a decent job. "Where is my father?"  

Akeifa looked up, and the look in his eyes told Yami everything he needed to know.  It was at that point that Yami collapsed on the floor, his knees giving way.  Not lonely did he lose his mate, but he lost his uncle and his father too.  He leaned against the post of the bed, eyes unseeing.  Bakura stood, arms crossed, glaring at the group. He didn’t give a fuck that the others lost someone. He lost Ryou, so who the fuck cared about the others pain?

Time seemed to stop as no one spoke in that room, each lost in their own misery. Finally, Joey's tears eventually dried, and the men sat silently, until Joey broke the ice. Joey looked up, and looked around.  "What are we going to do?"

Yami looked around at them all.  Catching Bakura's eye, Yami's face hardened as he nodded.  "We're going to make them pay."

************

The first order of business for the quartet to make Otogi and Anzu pay was to survive. Therefore, they had to find someplace to live. They couldn’t go back to the palace, as they quickly learned that Anzu married Otogi and those two assumed leadership of Egypt since both Yami and Atem were tragically dead at rebellious hands.  Luckily, Bakura and Akeifa had a hideout well hidden; the four set up house there. 

After the four mourned their losses and somewhat returned to the present, instead of being locked inside their memories, (which, incidentally took about ten years), they decided they needed to make connections and set up some kind of network.  After all, they couldn't be the only vampires, could they?  While they had not met any when they went out to feed, there had to be others. So, the four set out to different areas, trying to find other vampires.  They did find some, much to their surprise.  Those vampires were able to set them up with other vampires, so they made kind of a underground vampire communication network. 

It was in this network that the four learned about vampires. They learned about the “basic” vampire abilities—increased sight, hearing, speed, improved reflexes, immunity to diseases, etc. But they also found out that each vampire developed one or more unique abilities that not all vampires had. It may be truly unique to just that vampire (there was talk of a vampire named Alexander who could stop time) or an ability that only some vampires developed (flying and shapeshifting were some of the rare abilities). It was discovered rather quickly that no one liked Otogi.  He was behind several incidents and negative occurrences in the vampire world.

As the years passed, the four did hone their natural abilities, but they also developed their unique abilities.  Joey was the physically strongest…stronger than any other vampire known in the underworld. Akeifa developed the ability of telepathy with anyone of his choice, and Bakura developed the ability to fly.  Yami, however, didn't develop anything beyond the basic vampire traits.  He never said anything, but everyone could tell that it bothered him.

However, Yami was hanging onto Otogi's words like a lifeline, so he didn’t have much time to dwell on what he didn’t have.  He wanted to believe...well, he _had_ to believe that Yami would find Yugi again.  He couldn't stand the thought of never seeing Yugi again, never holding him, never seeing those beautiful amethyst eyes again.  So, he was trying to plan, be prepared, and be ready for when he found Yugi again. The quartet described their lovers to the others, asking to be alerted the moment anyone saw any of them.

Joey and Bakura worked out every day. It helped some with their anger…but not much. Yami mapped potential sightings as Bakura would fly to check on them, all to no avail. Akeifa simply plotted revenge.

**********

One evening, many centuries later, Yami awoke, eyes flying open. He felt…something. He didn’t know what it was…but he knew he had to go. Summoning up the others, he gathered them in their living area. “Something odd is happening. I can feel it. I don’t know what it is, but I know we have to go to Rome.”

No one questioned Yami. He had been the Pharaoh in life, and still commanded respect in unlife. Packing up their belongings, they all headed out to Rome. Upon arriving in Rome, Bakura looked at Yami. “What now, fucknut?” Okay…so he _mostly_ still commanded respect…

“Follow me.” Yami stated, slinking through the shadows, leaping from rooftop to rooftop. While not being able to fly, he still had the supernatural ability to jump really, really high and far. Stopping on the palace rooftop, he motioned for the others to stop too. Bakura landed silently next to Yami. As Joey and Akeifa crowded in by Yami, Yami crawled down the side of the building and peeked in the window. Seeing the sight before him, his eyes widened as he motioned for the others to crawl down by him.

There, sitting in a royal bedroom, were two teens deep in discussion, the amethyst eyed one in a toga of pale amethyst, the violet eyed one in a royal purple toga…and both of them had star shaped, tricolored hair. As Yami watched, mesmerized, he started listening to their conversations.

“But, Atem, I keep dreaming of him. I know he’s out there.” The petite amethyst eyed teen whimpered, looking at the other.

“Yugi, it’s a dream, little brother. There is no silent angel waiting for you. I’m sorry, but you’re going to have to accept that.” Atem stated sorrowfully. Yugi looked up, eyes sad.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. “Enter.” Atem stated. Akeifa smirked, his heart pained with sorrow and joy at hearing the familiar commanding, royal toned voice. Opening the door, a white haired teen in a white toga followed behind the dark haired, cobalt eyed teen in a cream toga.

“Seto, Ryou…what brings you both here?” Atem asked as Yugi got up, hugging them both.

“He couldn’t sleep and neither could I.” Ryou stated quietly as he carefully sat on the bed, Seto glaring at him as he revealed Seto’s secret.

Thankfully, Akeifa had quicker reflexes than Joey and was able to grab Joey before Joey leapt into the room. Pulling him back, all four went back to the rooftop. “What’d ya do that for?” Joey glared at Akeifa.

“He doesn’t remember you anymore, Idiotass.” Bakura grumbled.

Yami smiled, the first true smile since that night centuries ago. “Boys, we have a second chance.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, there ya go. The end of Book 1 of the Through Time Saga. Now we’ll move on to the Roman empire and see what happens to the boys. Book 2 will be called “Taboo Chalices, Book Two of the Through Time Saga.”


End file.
